


Dead After All

by themistress011



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: Fangtasia (True Blood), Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistress011/pseuds/themistress011
Summary: Lenore wakes up in a hospital room in Shreveport LA. She has no memory of how she got there. She only remembers she is a witch, and she must find her familiar, and start a new life in Louisiana A rewrite of SVM starting with Living Dead in Dallas. The same old characters, and a few new. Will Lenore regain her memories? What else will she find along her journey?





	1. Chapter One

I cant remember the before. The only thing I can remember is this moment. I'm floating. At first I don't understand the sensation. I feel, I feel confused, disoriented. I try so hard to remember how I got here. Then without realizing the gravity of my situation, I take a breath.   
Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but I'm regaining consciousness, and submerged under water. As soon as I suck the water into my lungs I thrust my head back, Luckily for me I am in the shallows. I choke, and spew murky water everywhere. I start to crawl, grasping mud, and decomposing leaves.   
I hope I'm moving towards land. I continue to cough water out of my lungs, I start vomiting, and feel mostly dry land under my palms. I drag myself out onto some leaves, and continue to cough. I fight to stay conscious. The blackness wins, and I collapse.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone that reads. I have this cross published on finfiction.net. I will post here as often as I do there. I hope everyone enjoys my twist on the story.

The first thing I am aware of is just how much everything hurts. I seriously mean everything. My fingernails hurt, where the hair attaches to my scalp hurts, my throat is so raw I am scared to make sound. I lay still, and listen to my surroundings trying to suss out where I am.  
I hear machines beeping. Probably hospital. I try to move my hand to my face, and its impeded by something. I open my eyes, and see tubes running out of my hand. Yep, definitely hospital. What the hell happened? My back feels like its on fire, and it itches. I look around for someone, anyone to tell me what happened, and where I am.  
After a few minutes, I try to sit up. You really dont know how much you use muscles to perform certain tasks until it hurts to do so. I grab the bed rail and slowly start to pull myself up. My little curtain wall moves, and in walks a nurse.   
“You shouldn't sit up you'll tear your stitches.” He moves over to me and smiles politely. “I'm surprised your awake. You've been asleep for a while.”  
Well stitches explain the itching.   
“Why are there stitches in my back?” I involuntarily move my hand to my throat, and slip back into the bed. Falling that small distance brings tears to my eyes.

“You have several stab wounds on your back. Do you remember anything?” His eyes fill with what I assume is pity.

I think, really try to think, and I remember flashes of a women in a kitchen mixing items in a cast iron pot above a fire. I remember hiding in cupboards, and the scent of sage, and basil. I try harder to remember more recent occurrences, and I cant.   
“I, I cant remember what happened.” I feel my eyes start to sting as I fight tears.  
He looks at my hand as if he wants to hold it.  
“I'll find a doctor to explain what happened to you. You just lay there and rest.” He smiles weakly and checks my machines, then leaves my fabric room.   
I close my eyes, and try to calm myself. I focus on smells I remember, feelings, anything. I can feel the pull of another. A smaller one. One that depends on me, and feeds from me, almost like a child. I focus on the feel of the pull. I open myself to it. It's not really a child, it's a familiar. I remember something. My name is Lenore, and I am a witch.


	3. Chapter Three

Audwins perspective

Sticking close to the shadows, I follow the scent of my mistress blood. Its so strong. There are other creatures in this swamp that would do harm to her body should they find her before I do. The moon is full, and casting long beams of light down. I'm getting closer, I can feel her.

She's slipping away. Her life is ending. I scurry as quickly as I can, I close in on her body laying on some leaves, still half submerged in the swampy water. I grab her shirt collar, and use all my strength to pull her up further. I nuzzle her neck, and send her strength, and part of my life force through our bond. I send a burst of energy out, calling for help, hopefully someone will come. The night is ending and I must find shelter. She moans, and opens her eyes.   
“Auddie, thank you.” I've done all I can.


	4. Chapter 4

5 days after I wake in the hospital, I am released. The doctors are surprised at how quickly I have healed. On my third day the stitches in my back had to be removed. My skin had healed so quickly that it was starting to grow over them. I still don't have much of a memory. A lot of things are based on feelings, and smells. I can remember my mother. She was a very powerful natural witch. I remember her speaking of my father, but I don't remember him. I remember Audwin, my familiar. I have to go back for him. I do know I'm not from this area. 

I was dumped on a bike trail in Shreveport LA. I was stabbed 17 times in the back, and I had several defensive wounds, and bruises. I cant remember why I was left, and assumed dead. I can vaguely remember parts of my home town. A smallish area near Dallas Texas. The only items I have with me are my wallet thankfully still containing all of my items, some clothing from a lost and found box, and a water logged cell phone.   
I hail a cab and head out to collect Audwin. 

I still can't believe whoever attacked me didn't keep my wallet. I'm thankful for it, but it is definitely odd. Who leaves someone for dead, and doesn't at least take their money? What the hell did I do to piss someone off enough to try to kill me, and not rob me? I have no idea how I got from Dallas, to Shreveport. Was I visiting? Did I have friends here? Is it even safe for me to stay? Is it safe to return? 

My cab finally arrives at Stoner Park. It's still afternoon, so I'll have to wait a few hours before I can call Audwin. He moves too sluggish during the day. Hopefully being here will cause some memories to come back. If not I can at least find a quiet spot to figure out our next move. Assuming whoever left me for dead is also from Dallas, I should probably stay in Shreveport for a while. I'm sure I can find a job, and a shitty hotel to squat in for a while. I have some money, but it wont last forever.   
I walk into the Bike trail, and stay alert as to not get in anyone's way. It seems pretty empty though. There's still some flooding from the nearby river where I was dumped. During the day it quite beautiful. I can feel the buzz of energy from the trees, and other foliage. I look for a nice hidden area to wait, and rest, and find a mossy patch surrounded by small ferns and trees. I sit, and get as comfy as possible, I must have gotten more comfortable than I meant to because I wake, and its dusk.

Audwin will be much easier to call now. I close my eyes, and focus on the energy that connects us. The best way to describe it, is it feels like a slack rope. If I focus on it I can tighten it, and he'll follow the pull to me. I pull just a little, and I can already feel him responding. After a few minutes I hear a hurried scurrying. There's my companion. Audwin is a nine banded armadillo. He showed up the day my mom died, and I was still pretty young, and didn't understand familiars. Luckily he was patient, and now I cant imagine life with out him. 

“Auddie!!!! Hey bud!” 

I squat down, and stretch my arms out, he comes and lays his head on my chest, and I pick him up.   
“thanks Auddie, I'd no doubt be dead without your help. We'll have to find somewhere to stay, so you'll have to hide while I find us a room, but we'll figure it out.”  
I place him on my neck, and shoulder area, and arrange for an Uber. Hopefully with Audwin back with me, my memories return quickly, and we can decide what to do from here. I'm just thankful to be complete, and alive for now.


	5. Chapter Five

It's been 3 weeks since I left the hospital. My money is running pathetically low. Luckily I have a job interview this evening. Some vamp bar named Fangtasia. I see the joke, but I just don't get it. Anyway... Auddie and I have been staying at the Woodspring Suites. Of course I didn't tell them about my lovely companion, and since we're both most active at night, hes avoided detection from the maid staff. Hopefully I can find us a actual home soon. That is IF I get this job. It's waiting tables, but drunks tend to tip better than sober people. I assume its because I'm lugging their booze for them... 

I have more kitchen experience than wait staff, but I can definitely perform this job well. I spent close to the last of my money on my interview clothes, but I think it will pay off. I have to meet a woman named Pam at 8pm. 

I am completely healed from my murdery ordeal. Not a single bruise or scar. I've often joked about how my healing abilities rival that of wolverine, and deadpool. Some of my memories have returned but not much. I still don't know someone would want me dead. 

I start to get ready for my interview. Nothing feels as good as a cool shower in the hot, humid Louisiana climate. I swear this is fact. 

I stand in front of the sink mirror, and admire myself. Usually I hid my eyes behind color contacts, but lack of funds prevent that. They are my only sign of otherness. A vibrant lavender. I've always loved my eyes, but felt it best to hide them as much as possible. Even after humans discovered there were other creatures such as vampires, I still am in the south, and being burned for witchcraft is not a thing I want to do. Humans will always fear what is not understood. 

I put some goop in my hair to calm the curls. Humidity is not my friend. At 5”9' I do not need a a giant mess of Hermoine Granger hair... the goop weighs down my hair enough to make it just curly. Ultra black, and curly. I bought a dark purple blouse, and a black pencil skirt. Along with some Mary Jane style black platforms, cause I'm still a goth at heart. I put on my make up, new outfit, tell auddie good evening, and we leave for the night. Me to find a job, him to find his dinner. I was told to go to the employee entrance in the back.   
I knocked and waited. Eventually a small woman in a ridiculous Elvira type costume opened the door.

“How can I help you?” she asked

“I have an interview with Pam, I'm a little early.” I couldn't help but stare at her breast.

“I'll show you to the bar where you can wait.” She immediately turned and walked away. I had to lunge for the door, and hurry after her. She pointed at the bar area, and asked me to wait. 

I did a lil hop onto a bar stool, and looked around. It was the weirdest bar I'd ever been in. Like okay, what humans think vampires are really like, but from a vampire perspective. Everything was so campy. It was like being inside of a B movie. There was a gift shop counter where tourist could buy kitschy items to prove they'd been around vamps, and then a plethora of random Hollywood vamp crap decorating the wall. 

I turned back to the bar and there was a man I hadn't noticed before, and I don't know how. He was gorgeous. About my height, shirtless, and covered in beautiful tattoos, and definitely Asian. He felt me staring and looked at me. I tried to smile, and not look creepy. He went back to what he was doing. I'm the epitome of smooth. 

The tiny woman that let me in came back for me, and instructed me to follow her. I was taken down a small hall. She stopped in front of a door, knocked, and turned and walked off. 

“Enter.”

I walked in and sat down opposite a petite vampire. 

“I am Pam, I will be conducting your interview.” She didn't even look up from her paperwork.

After the usual questions, she informed me I was hired, I was to bring back my id, and come into work the next day at 7 pm when Belinda would train me. I was given the same campy uniform, and sent on my way.   
I waited until I was outside, and then a tiny celebratory dance. Yes!!! Job! I wouldn't starve, or end up homeless! I couldn't wait to get back to Auddie, and tell him the good news. My life was improving, small improvement, but still an improvement.


	6. Chapter Six

My first night at work. I did feel a bit ridiculous in my uniform, but seeing as everyone else was wearing them, I didn't feel too upset. Hopefully my tits would stay in place. I arrived at 7. and introduced myself to Belinda. She showed me where the lockers were, the storeroom, that had a small shower, I didn't want to think of why we needed that, and then she showed me the gift counter. 

“All of us take turns working it. At least when we work it we don't have to rely on tips. Some nights are really slow during the winter, and working the gift counter ensures an hourly wage.” She showed me how to restock, and operate the register. 

She was working a larger section of tables tonight since she had my help. She seemed sweet, a little odd, but who isn't?   
I was helping her polish the bar glasses when the gorgeous bartender from the night before showed up.   
It was really hard not to keep looking at him. I doubted it was just because he was a vampire. They just ooze sexy. I think its a hunting thing, ya know attract food easier, and what not. 

“Hey, Belinda, who's that?” I made a point not to actually point him out, but he probably heard me anyway.

“That's Chow, he's new here. Our last bartender was staked by the master for trying to kill Ms. Sookie.” She said this like I should just know who she was talking about.

“Oooookkkkay.” I did a long blink.

She didn't seem to notice, or she just didn't care. 

“I don't know much about him. Besides the mistress, and master, I don't speak to the vampires much.” 

She was checking the napkin dispensers, and went back to the storeroom for more.   
I felt this a great time to introduce myself. 

“Hi, I'm Lenore, I'm the new waitress here. I have some experience, so hopefully I don't fuck up too much.” I smiled.

“I'm Chow.” He didn't even look up at me.

“Okay nice to meet ya.”   
With that I went back to see what else needed stocked. A different waitress was there, so I introduced myself. Her name was Ginger. She seemed nice, was covered in bite marks.   
She was about to open the bar for the night.   
For the first time I noticed the thrones. 

“Ginger, what are those for?”

“Oh those are for master, and the mistress?”  
Once again like this was something I should just know. Oh silly me of course. Who the hell was the master, and mistress?   
After a couple hours of carting drinks back and forth, and a couple of bro guys trying to paw at me, I noticed a gigantic man sitting on the throne. He looked so bored, and angry.   
I asked Belinda who he was, and she looked appalled.

“That's the master. Eric Northman.” 

“Okay, why do you call him master?' I couldn't help myself.

“He is the owner, and hes a very powerful vampire. At least 1000 years old.” she looked offended. 

“Do I have to call him master? Can I just call him Mr. Northman?” I really didn't feel comfortable calling someone I didn't even know master. 

“I suppose so. Please drop these drinks off at table 20.” she handed me a tray, and went back to the bar. 

The night passed pretty normally. Eventually Pam came out to sit in the other throne, so I felt safe to assume she was the mistress. I wasn't a vampire groupie, so I hoped they were okay with me referring to them by name. I mean I just feel like vampires are people, at least they once were, and besides David Bowie, I don't hero worship anyone.   
After everyone left we were cleaning up for the evening when I felt someone staring at me. It was Eric. After I turned and noticed, he walked up to me.

“You must be the new waitress, I trust you had a good first night?” 

“Yes sir, I did. My name is Lenore.”  
“I'm Eric Northman. Pam is the acting manager, any problems should be addressed to her, or Chow. Just be on time, and don't cause any trouble.” he nodded at me and walked away

I finished my sidework. I was off the next evening. I told everyone good night, and started my walk to home.   
It wasn't a bad job, I hated my uniform, but it definitely helped with tips. Vampires are a silly bunch. I guess one would turn a bit odd after being alive for hundreds of years. Survival techniques and all. Some of my Dallas vamps were odd as well. Farrell had been a cowboy when he was alive, so becoming a vampire was a shock to him. I stopped dead in my tracks. Farrell. I remembered something. Farrell. He was a good egg. I hope hes okay. I'm sure hes okay. I wonder if he had looked for me. At least I had regained one memory. I'm sure more would come. I continued my walk to Audwin, and sleep.


	7. Chapter seven

After my night off I was eager to get back to work. There's only so much one can do in a hotel room with almost no money. It was crucial to save as much as possible so Audwin, and I could find a modest rental. It was a pretty busy night for a Thursday. Tourist season was still on going, so there were new faces mixed in the familiar ones. I was busy passing drinks out when Ginger appeared out of no where.

“Hey sugar, can you cover my section for about 40 minutes?” she looked over her shoulder at a vampire I'd seen here. I followed her gaze, and wish I hadn't. He was grabbing his equipment, and leering at her. “I have a errand I need to take care of real quick.” she winked at me. 

“Yeah I think I can manage. Belinda comes in in like 20 minutes, so I'll throw a few at her.”

Whatever they were doing would probably take longer than she thought. 

“Thanks!” she said as she sped off.  
Restroom sex was not a thing I would personally be up for. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a prude by any stretch of the means, but public restroom germs aren't sexy.   
I walked over to a booth where 2 men were sitting, they had their heads close together over the table, and were talking in fast, angry voices. One saw me coming and shhhushed the other.

“Welcome guys. What will you be drinking this evening?”

I swear I was listening, but their energy was so overwhelming I had to hold onto the table before I toppled over.  
One of the men laughed, and grabbed my waist. 

“Whoa there, whatever you've been drinking will be fine enough for me.” He was still holding my waist. I smiled and said, “Thank you”, politely stepped away from him, and looked at the man to take his order.

He grumbled water at me, and I walked off to get their drinks. Since I wasn't drinking I'd just tell Chow to make whatever he wanted. I found it a little odd that the other only wanted water, but maybe he was a DD??? I was pretty sure they were both Wares. The energy was too strong for them not to be. Its close to the full moon, and their power combined with mine is definitely enough to make me dizzy. I had left myself open after my momentary distraction of being grossed out over Ginger getting plowed in a bathroom stall. Wares, and Vampires don't usually get along, but as long as they don't start any trouble I wont say shit. 

I walked their drinks back over, and the one who grabbed my waist thanked me, and smiled. Not like a friendly smile, like a I'm already picturing you naked smile. I did a lil bow, and went to check on my other tables. After a few minutes, smily's drink was empty, so I went to see if he wanted another. This time he wanted a double shot of whiskey, and a yeungling. Mr. water didn't need anything. He seemed to be getting angry the longer they sat there. I dropped his shot, and beer off and turned to walk away, and he grabbed my wrist. I rolled my eyes, painted on a fake smile and turned to him. 

“Yes hun?”, I asked as sweetly as I could cause he better tip me. 

He took his shot, and smiled at Mr. Water, then asked me, “So, pretty lil thing like you a fangbanger? I could change your mind. Show ya what a real man is like.” He had finally let go of my wrist. 

“I prefer women.” I said and made it sound as final as possible. “Would you like another shot?”

“Sure, you can add your number to it.” He laughed. 

Okay time for me to find Pam. This could get out of hand real quick. I'm not nice enough to indulge this asshole any longer. I walked down the hall to Pam's office, but she wasn't in it. I walked back up to the bar, but Chow was entirely too busy to deal with any bullshit. That left Eric. I wasn't eager to bother him, but it was better than me potentially blasting this asshole with flames, or some other crazy shit if I lost my temper this close to the full moon. 

I walked to his office door, took a deep breathe, and knocked. 

“Yes”, he answered immediately.

I opened the door. “Mr. Northman, sir, I know you said if I had a problem to tell Pam or Chow, but Pam isn't here, and Chow is really busy.” I waited.

He had clicked on a lamp on his desk, and was leaned back in a armed desk chair, studying me over his hands that were folded near his chin. He looked like a super villain. I wanted to laugh at the thought.

“Whats the problem?”

“There are 2 Wares in my section. Mr. Smiley keeps grabbing me. He also asked if I was a fangbanger, and was even kind enough to offer his services in showing me what a real man was.” I said the last bit with a disgusted face. “Then when I said I preferred women, he still asked for my number. His friend, Mr Water, is extremely angry, they both seem pretty angry, and its close to full moon, and I just don't want any problems. I have kept as patient, and polite as possible, but i'd like very much to throat punch him if he touches me again”. 

Eric just sat there. I couldn't read anything from him. I cleared my throat, and did an uncomfortable wiggle. 

“How do you know about Wares?” 

“Oh! I can read energy.” I really didn't want to go into the whole I'm a witch thing right now, plus knowing vampires, it'd be a whole new can of worms, and I just was trying to get paid, not used, and possibly dead. Some Vampires don't like witches. Most vampires in fact.   
He nodded, and thankfully didn't ask any more questions, but I knew he would eventually. 

“I'll come out, I should make my nightly appearance for the vermin anyway.” 

He stood up and stretched, and I couldn't help but stare at where his shirt had come up a little at his stomach. I realized I was eye humping, my boss, blushed, and turned to walk away.

“Thanks Mr. Northman.”

I swear I heard a small laugh.

I walk ran back to my tables, cleared away empties, took Mr. Smiley a double shot, refilled orders. A few minutes later Belinda came in, which was a huge relief. We did our usual hellos, I warned her about Smiley, and went back to work.   
Occasionally I'd feel someone staring at me, but when I'd look to see who, I couldn't see anyone looking. I assumed someone needed a drink so I checked around. Eventually Ginger came back with some new bite marks, and Smiley left. 

The rest of the night was uneventful. Drunks being drunk, people flirting, ya know the usual. We closed down, cleaned up, and I started my walk home. I hadn't even gotten a block away when I felt Mr. Smileys energy.

“Fuck. Look man you shoulda just gone home.” I said to nowhere in particluar. 

“You never answered my question, you a fangbanger?” 

I groaned. “Sure, I fuck all the fangs. In fact I prefer them dead. They don't even have to be vamps. They can just be dead. That's what gets me off. So you have no chance please go away.”

If I thought he was angry before I was wrong. He lunged at me. Luckily I'm quick. I side stepped him. He spun around and growled at me. 

“Look I don't want to hurt you, but you're about to give me no choice.” I could feel my anger bubbling over. 

He laughed, of course he would, hes twice my size.   
He ran at me again, but this time I stood my ground. I let my anger flow through me. I felt the rush of it blow my hair around, I levitated off the ground, eyes glowing, and I blasted the asshole right in the face with a fire ball.   
He screamed, and made to cover his face, but the flames caught his hair, and he looked like ghost rider for a second. I couldn't help but laugh.

“I told you to stop.”

He suffocated the flames with his vest. “What the fuck?” he looked at me bewildered. 

“Don't do it again, that was just a small bit of what I can do. Leave me alone, don't come back here, and don't tell anyone, or I'll peel you like a banana.”

He growled at me again, but left. I was definitely dizzy now. I sat down on the curb, and then from the shadows came a slow clap.   
I couldn't help but scream. I stood up, spun around, and then promptly fell on my ass. Luckily it was Eric. The world was spinning too fast. I threw up. 

“Just give me a second please.” I said while keeping my head down.

“You can just read energy huh?”

“I never said just.” I spoke at the ground.

“True enough.” I could see him sit on the curb in front of me. “Would you prefer to go back inside?”

“I don't suppose I can just go home, and we pretend you didn't see that?” I finally looked up at him.

He shook his head, “Of course not.”

“I don't think I can walk just yet.” I wasn't even lying.

“That's okay.” and with that he scooped me up, and carried me back to his office.


	8. Chapter 8

Great. Now one of two things will happen. I'll be used, or he'll drain me, and I'll never be seen again.He sat me down on the couch in his office, and he sat behind his desk, and did his super villian pose again. 

“Could I please have some water?” I was still a little dizzy, but really thirsty.

“Go ahead.” 

I guess carrying a sickly human was where his help ended. I took my shoes off, and slowly walked to the bar, grabbed a bottled water, and went back to the couch. I downed about half the bottle, and then sat with my eyes closed, and concentrated on my breathing. I wasn't about to start this conversation, so I was more than happy to sit on this comfy couch, and breath myself back to normal. After few minutes Eric finally broke the silence.

“Better?”

I opened my eyes, and looked at him. “Much, thank you.”

He nodded. “Besides reading energy, levitation, and shooting fire from your hands, what else can you do? What exactly are you?”

I looked down at the floor, “Well I cant usually shoot fire from my hands. That was me allowing my anger to over boil so close to the full moon. Earlier this evening I wanted to set that asshole on fire, so I assume that's where the fire bit came from. It wasn't a controlled attack hence the vomiting and dizziness.” I looked up at Eric, he was leaning forward on his knees. He'd gone from super villain to super interested. 

“I'm natural witch, at least half. I don't know if my dad was any flavor of supe. I never met him. Normally, I just help things grow, read energies, and some healing. I could probably do more with training. My mom died when I was young, and besides my familiar I can't recall ever having help with my magic.” 

He stood up and started pacing in front of his desk. He was actively listening to me. Maybe he wouldn't drain me after all. 

“When you say you can't recall, what do you mean?” 

“I mean I don't remember. Someone stabbed me a bunch, and dumped me in a river, and I have amnesia. Somethings are coming back, but not much. Look Mr. Northman,” He stopped pacing, and looked at me.

“Eric” He said quietly

“Okay, Eric. I haven't told anyone any of this because I don't want people knowing. I'm sure you can understand. I don't know why I was stabbed, and I don't know if the person assumed I was dead, so I'd prefer to just stay dead to them, so to speak, and as for being a witch, my eyes are the only thing that give me away, and most supes assume I'm a Ware. Humans think its just contacts. I'd really like to keep this a quiet as possible please, sir.”   
“Then blasting a Ware in the face was probably mot the best idea.” He smirked at me. “He'll probably tell anyone who will listen. I'm not the one you should be concerned about.”

“Maybe not, his friend would prob tell everyone he was drunk, and I did threaten him, so maybe not?” I was so ready to shower and sleep. “I just really want to go home, and rest. I'll think about all this after a shower.”

He grabbed his jacket and keys, went to the door, held it open, and looked at me. I put my shoes on, and followed him out. 

“Thanks again Mr. Northman.” I said to his back as he locked the door. “I'll see you later this evening.” I turned to walk home.

“Just Eric. Where are you going?” He asked.

“Home?”

“Yes I'll drive you, You shouldn't be walking alone this late anyway.” He motioned towards his car.

“I can take care of myself.” I was really tired, why was I even arguing?

“Yes, I saw. Come on.” 

I walked over to the passenger side of his red corvette, and admired it for a second before I got in. 

“Nice license plate.” I smiled at him. 

“Where is home?” he started the car, and was reversing before I even fastened my seat belt.  
I suppose vampires don't have to worry about things like safety.

“The Woodspring Suites near the airport.” I said while frantically buckling in.  
Luckily it wasn't far away, I was ready for sleep. He pulled into the parking lot, and looked at me. 

“You really should think things through better. Consider your longevity. If you let your anger get the best of you, eventually you will end up with a problem you cant blast in the face. I will let you rest, but we are not through talking about this. I shouldn't have to tell you how resourceful Vampires can be.” 

I nodded. “Thanks Mr. Northman.” I went to get out of the car, and I felt his hand on my shoulder. 

“Eric. Just Eric.”

I looked back at him. “Thanks, Eric.”   
Well that didn't go how I expected it at all. I'm sure Eric will still want to use my powers to his advantage. Vampires really cant help themselves. There's a reason they live so long, and its not just the bloodsucking.   
I got to my room, closed, locked, and barricaded the door, fell on my bed, and promptly fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke around 3 p.m. Usually I don't sleep so late, even if I work all night. I hadn't moved since I fell face down onto the bed. I rolled on to my back, and thought back to the night before. Eric was right, there was no telling if the Ware would try to attack me again. I assume so, since I didn't really do much to provoke him the first time. He was probably one of those guys that just looked for people to terrorize. I'd have to start training. 

I was so hungry, and I needed a shower. Desperately. Firstly was shower time, then time to find food. I'd have to let the maids in to change the sheets, which meant packing Audwin in a over sized purse and just carry him with me. I would spend a few hours before work goofing off outside. I had a few extra dollars, so why not treat myself to lunch, and a thrift store visit.

It felt so good to stand in the shower under the hot water. My muscles were sore from not moving during my sleep, and probably from expending all that energy last night. After my shower, I just threw on some shorts, a tank, slipped on some sandals, scooped audwin into my giant purse, and headed to the rental office. 

I explained that I would like the sheets changed, and that I would be gone until about 6. I thanked the attendant, and walked out to find some food.   
It was a really beautiful day. It'd been a while since I actually went out, and enjoyed myself. I'd been trying to get everything planned out as much as possible, but my brain felt so full, I needed to clear it. Maybe Eric would be willing to help me come up with a plan for the Ware. I mean if he was going to use me, I don't see the harm in also using him. I was pretty sure he'd want to use whatever abilities I had to his benefit, and as long as no one found it, I didn't feel angry about it. Maybe it could actually work in my favor. 

I stopped and got a muffuletta, and continued my walk to the thrift store. I really enjoyed looking through other peoples crap. Sometimes Id find some really cool stuff too! This goodwill was unlike others I had been in. I usually went to smaller thrift stores, but this one was within walking distance, so eh. There were bins of stuff everywhere, nothing was hanging up, or even organized. I put my Audwin filled purse in a cart, and started digging. After about an hour, I'd found a couple of books, a pair of red converse, and a ruffled black skirt. 

I started my walk back to hotel room, to get ready for work. I put on my make up, uniform, and let Auddie out to hunt. Then I headed to work. Tonight was my first evening working the gift counter. It was Friday, I'd miss the tips, but at least I didn't have to run everywhere all night. Ginger was there checking the liquor delivery, so she let me in. I promptly started stocking the gift counter, and when I'd finished, I went to see if Ginger needed any help.

“Do you need any help Ginger?” 

“No thanks! That's so nice of you to ask.” She smiled at me, Ginger was a very pretty girl. She was a little ditsy, but she was always so nice to me.  
“Could you check the bathrooms, and make sure they're clean? The last time I was in there they needed some attention.” 

I laughed, but stopped because that was probably rude. 

“Sure thing!” I went and stocked and cleaned it a little. Eric had a lady who cleaned them thoroughly on Mondays, so I just did a basic once over. After a little bit of busy work, it was almost time to open. Eric was just coming through the employee door when I exited the stockroom. 

“Hi Eric, uh do you have a minute to talk?” I didn't want to wait too long to speak with him, I'd worry over it my entire shift if I didn't get it over with.

“Quickly please, I have a few meetings soon.” 

“Okay well uh I guess it can wait, Ill just find you before I leave for the evening.”

I started walking to my station to double check everything.

“Please see that you do not leave without speaking to me or Pam. I do not want you walking home by yourself tonight.” He said to me before he entered his office. 

I went back to the gift counter, and prepared to open. Pam made her way towards me.   
“Eric has a meeting with Bill Compton, and his human this evening. Bill is a sullen dark hair vampire, and his human is a blonde woman.” She said “Since you're checking ID's tonight, you can show them to Eric's booth.” 

I nodded in response. Pam opened the front door, and I started letting people in. A couple hours after we opened I spotted a couple that had to be Bill, and Sookie. They were passing the line, and ignoring all the shouts, and dirty looks. First impression was that Sookie was probably a little ditsy. I wouldn't say stupid, just didn't understand how the world works yet. She was definitely out of bills league, but she didn't understand her worth at all. Bill just oozed melancholy. His energy was sticky, and thick like tar. How could Sookie just not sense it? They walked up, and she beamed at me. 

“Hello welcome to Fangtasia, how I may help you?” I asked as if I had no clue.

“We're here to see Eric.” Bill said. “I'm Bill Compton.”

“Welcome Mr. Compton, please follow me.”

I took them over to Eric's booth. 

“May I get you a drink while you wait?” I asked Sookie. 

“Gin and Tonic please.”

“And for you Mr. Compton?”

“True blood O Positive. ”

I did my little bow, and went to fetch their drinks. I deposited them back at their table, and went to tell Pam they were here. After I went back to the counter to take back over from the bouncer. The rest of the night was pretty normal. Working the counter was not as enjoyable as waiting tables, and actually was pretty dull. Besides checking ID's, I sold a couple of tees, and magnets. 

When it was closing time I closed up the register, checked that the sales matched, and went ahead and stocked it for whoever worked tomorrow. I was honestly putting off my conversation with Eric. Earlier I had been ready to get it over with, but now my brain was sluggish. I finally went back to his office, and the door was already open. I knocked on the frame anyway, I could see Sookie, and Bill inside. Everyone stopped talking, and looked at me. 

“Lenore, please come in.” Eric stood, Bill follow suit. “This is my associate William Compton, and his delightful human, Sookie Stackhouse. They were just about to leave. Go ahead, and have a seat. I need to have a word with William, and then we need to talk.”

I nodded, and sat next to Sookie on the couch. 

“How do you like working at Fangtasia?” Sookie asked.

“Its actually not bad. The girls are nice, tips are great, besides the occasional grope it's enjoyable. I don't usually take waitress jobs, but I really needed the money.” I couldn't help but reach out with my magic and feel her energy. She was some kind of other too. I didn't know what, but not 100% human. She looked more relaxed than before, I assume its from her gin and tonics. 

“So how did you and Bill meet? Sorry, I just don't know any actual human, vampire couples here. Where I'm from there's a few, but I haven't seen any here. Granted I work in a bar, but yeah.” I hoped I didn't come off nosey, but I'm terrible at small talk.

“We actually meet at the bar where I work back in Bon Temps. He came in one night while I was at work, and we started to get to know each other after that. I never would have pictured myself with a vampire.” She giggled.

At this point Eric and Bill returned. Sookie stood to go, and then looked down at me. “Since you're new, and if you ever want to do something just give me a call, hold on I'll write my number down.”

She went to Eric's desk and scribbled her number on a piece of paper, and handed it to me. “Here ya go, call whenever you'd like. It was nice to meet ya.”   
With that her and bill left. 

Eric closed the door, and immediately I had to know. “What is she? I assume you know.” 

Eric smirked, and said, “I do actually. Shes a telepath. I left her in here for the soul purpose of seeing if she could read your mind. Since she's given you her phone number, I assume you're okay for now.” He was still smirking. 

“Well if she can read my mind, she knows I'm not just human. Also shes not just a telepath. She's some kind of other, some kind of supe. I doubt demon, or shifter, but shes something.” 

“That's good to know” Eric moved to his desk, and sat down. He leaned back in his desk chair, and propped his feet up on the desk. Jesus his legs were long, almost never ending. 

“How tall are you?” I asked without even thinking.

“Is that what you wanted to talk about all evening? My height?”

“No, my brain is all gooey. I think I'm just tired.” I forgot about my make up and rubbed my eyes, I noticed the eyeliner all over my palms. 

“Fuck. Ugh whatever. Okay, so I need some kind of training. I have never had any, and you're right, the Ware will probably try to get at least even. Also I need training just because I don't know how to control what I can do. Is there anyone you know that could teach me?” 

He looked thoughtful for a minute, “Maybe. It would have to be someone trust worthy. If I find you a trainer, I expect something in return.”

“What exactly would you want in return?” I had guessed this is where we'd end up.

“I'm not sure how much you know about Vampire hierarchy, I'm the sheriff of Shreveport, and its surrounding areas. As sheriff its my responsibility to make sure everything is safe for vampires, and that any person that may be of use is found, and well used.” he said this matter of fact. “There are sheriffs, and queens, kings, that are not as polite as I am. If they should find out what you can do, they would use you whether or not you wanted, and even worse. I will of course offer protection. There is vampire protocol, but we can discuss that later. Do these terms sound amenable to you?”

“Well we didn't really discuss specifics yet, but so far I have no objections.”

“Good. For now I will take you home, according to the schedule you are off tomorrow, correct?” I nodded. 

“You will come here, and we will discuss this further, and I may have found someone to help you with training as well.”

He grabbed his keys, and we walked down the hall towards his car.

“Would you mind driving a little slower this time?” I asked.  
He laughed, like a real laugh. It felt warm, and inviting. I enjoyed his laugh. I also took that as a no.  
When we pulled into the hotel parking lot, I turned to Eric, “Can I bring Audwin tomorrow?”

“Audwin is?” He asked

“Oh! He's my familiar. I haven't been spending enough time with him. Also tomorrow is the full moon, so we need to be close together to recharge ourselves so to speak.”

“Then yes bring him along. I will come for you at 9 tomorrow evening.” 

I nodded, and went in to shower, and sleep. I was excited at the possibilities opening up to me. As morbid as it sounds, maybe being almost murdered was a good thing. My life was definitely changing, and until it felt bad, I would remain optimistic. It was like an adventure.


	10. Chapter 10

I did my make up for real this time. I nice smokey eye with hints of purple to highlight my eyes, put on my thrift store skirt, and a black tank, and wore some basic flip flops, cause why not. I was coaxing Audwin into my over sized purse when there was a knock on the door. 

“Hold on! Look Auddie, just get in the damn bag, so we can go! Please!!!” He reluctantly waddle in.

I checked myself in the mirror just to make sure my eyeliner was still in place.   
I opened the door and was surprised to find Pam.

“Oh, hi Pam!” 

“Eric was in the middle of something important, and I was instructed to come collect you.” She sounded as if it was the dumbest thing she'd ever been sent to do. 

“Well thank you so much.” I smiled, I'm sure she'd warm up to me at some point, or maybe this was just Pam. Either way no reason to not be polite.

She nodded, and walked over to a mini van. When I say mini van, I mean like soccer mom van. I followed her, and we drove away towards Fangatasia. She was a much safer driver than Eric. I guess not all vampires felt it necessary to drive at ridiculous speeds for no real reason. When we arrived at fantasia she told me to go wait in Eric's booth until he came for me. I sent Audwin calming vibes, hoping the music, and loud bar noise didn't freak him out. Armadillo scratches kinda suck. 

After about 30 minutes Eric came out, and sat down in the booth opposite me. He had one of the waitresses bring me a drink, I just requested water, and we sat in silence for a few minutes. 

“I've found you a trainer.” He said. 

“Huh? Oh! That's great! Thanks” I replied. 

He nodded. 

“Are you ready to finish our discussion?” 

“Yep, plus Auddie needs out of this damn purse.” I knew he was starting to get uncomfortable with all the noise. I followed Eric, thinking we were heading to his office, instead we headed out the employee exit into the back parking lot. Eric stood for a second just smelling the air outside, before he looked at me, and smiled, and walked to his car. I followed. 

“Hey, um where are we going?” I asked.   
“Somewhere private where we can actually talk.” He opened his door and climbed in. I did the same, and put Auddie in my lap. I knew for a fact that he would HATE Eric's driving. I was definitely going to get a few scratches. It's not common knowledge, but nine banded armadillos can't roll into a ball, and I couldn't leave him in the purse anymore. 

Eric looked over at him, and smirked.   
“I've never met a familiar before. He's kind of cute.” Eric Northman, big scary vampire, just called my familiar cute. 

“Of course he is, he takes after me.” I said with a smile. 

That earned one of Eric's real laughs. It sounded so heartfelt. After that we sped away. We were leaving the city behind, we had the windows down so the wind could blow all around us. The night was beautiful. The moon was casting long shadows, the smell of night was all around us, I could feel Eric's energy beside me, and everything felt right.

“So you're 1000 years old I hear. I bet you've witnessed some amazing shit. Like cities fall, and religions born, and just so many things.” I was absentmindedly talking while I stared at the moon. 

“Well yes, I have seen some amazing shit, as you say.” Came his reply. I looked over at him, but couldn't see much to read his facial expression, not that he'd probably have one. Maybe I had touched a sore spot. 

“What has your favorite time period been?” I couldn't help myself. He was full of knowledge, and I was hungry for it. My brain felt so empty from losing more than half of its contents. 

“Hmm, probably the 70's. The 1970's specifically. Free love was still around, but other opportunities were there as well. It was easier to achieve things without glamour, and humans were less terrified of the unknown..” he glanced at me at this point, I was staring at him, and he smiled. 

I went to staring back out the window. After a few more minutes Eric turned onto a gravel road. We were far from the city. He pulled off to the side and parked. He looked over to me and said,”We'll have to leave the car here. My Corvette cant properly make the rest of the drive.” 

I nodded and exited the car. It was an amazingly beautiful night. I closed my eyes, and focused on all the energy from the plants, and insects. It was pulsing in rhythm with the crickets. I opened my eyes, and looked at Eric. 

“Do they glow often?” he asked.

“Sorry!” I closed my eyes, and concentrated on storing the energy I was taking in. I took a few deep breathes, and opened them again.

“Why are you sorry? You shouldn't apologize for what you are.” He was extremely serious. 

I wanted to say sorry again, but instead I just placed Audwin on my shoulder so he could nestle in my hair.   
“So, where to now?” I asked. 

“First we should discuss the conditions of our business agreement. I will pay you a fee each time I am in need of your services. I will also pay for your training, and over my formal protection. In doing this, you must never disagree with me in front of other vampires. In times of great distress you must listen to, and obey me without question.” His eyes bored into mine

“The only thing I object to is the 'without question part'. As long as it does not endanger me, or Audwin, I will say yes. For now.” I nervously wiggled around. “I mean, okay so you're 1000 years old, which means you're definitely smarter than I am, also you would know how to stay alive better, so yes. Okay?” 

He nodded.”That seems agreeable, for now.”

“Lets take the short cut shall we?” He looked mischievous. Before I could ask which way, he grabbed me around my waist, told me to hold Audwin, and shot up into the sky. 

“Oh fuck! You can fly?!?” I was trying to sandwich Audwin between us, he was fighting me a little bit. I completely understood. This wasn't at all what I expected. 

Eric's response was his wonderful laugh. It took a few seconds, but I eventually managed to wedge Auddie between us. I could finally look around. This was spectacular! The moon was so full, and bright I could make out almost everything. I could see nests in the top of the trees, I could actually make out details too. I felt like I could actually touch the stars. The wind felt wonderful as it flowed through my hair. I couldn't help myself, I started laughing, and yelling, “WEEEEEEEE!!!!” 

A cabin came into view, and we started to descend. We landed a few yards from the porch.

“Eric that was brilliant! Thank you! I loved it.” I took Audwin in my arms to calm him, and stepped away from Eric. 

“I also enjoy flying. Now, the woman that will train you is named Octavia. I had to make a few calls to find her. She is also a natural witch, but I don't know how powerful. I will be back for you in four hours time.” He was speaking quietly, and making direct eye contact.

“You wont stay?” I probably sounded like a sullen child, but I didn't really care.

“No, I have business to attend to, and this is for you. You don't need me here.” He reached down and cupped my cheek with his hand. He had a look in his eyes I couldn't describe.   
Then as if he realized what he was doing, he dropped his hand, and his serious Eric face returned. 

“Four hours time.” And with that he flew off.


	11. Chapter 11

I placed Audwin on his favorite spot, and marched to the door. I was trying not to pout. Eric was right, I needed to focus. I knocked on the door, and a little older woman answered. I couldn't feel her energy at all. She was definitely more disciplined than I was. 

“Hello, I'm Lenore. Eric dropped me off to meet Octavia. This is Audwin.” I gave my companion a small nuzzle. He'd had a rough go tonight

“Welcome please come in. Would you like something to drink before we begin?” She walked me into her living room, and gestured to the couch.

“Yes ma'am that'd be lovely. A water please. May I let Audwin out to hunt? He hasn't eaten yet.” He also was pretty pissed at me, and needed to not look at me for a minute.

“Of course, I'll be right back, and then we can begin.” She disappeared into the kitchen. 

I took Audwin out onto the porch.

“I'm sorry bud. I didn't know he could fly. I did know about the driving, but what was I supposed to do? I am really sorry. Go hunt, and I'll call you when Eric returns.” I ran my hand down his back, and he nibbled my palm. He wasn't too mad at me thankfully. I reentered the home, and sat on the couch. Octavia came, back and placed my glass on a doilie, like a real lace doilie. 

“So what exactly do you need help with?” Octavia asked.

“Well pretty much everything. My mother died when I was almost 8, and Adwin is the only teacher I've had, so besides absorbing energy, helping plants grow, some healing, and the occasional attack if I lose control, I have no idea what I'm doing.”

“Do you use a spell to do these things, or do you manipulate energy?” She asked

“I use energy to do it. I've never used spell work, I wouldn't even know where to begin.” I answered.

“Well you are definitely more gifted than I am. I can teach you some things, but we'll need to locate a stronger witch to train you. What I do is spell work, along with some other tricks of the trade. I think I can help you some, but I wont be able to train you in the ways you desperately need. Is this something you'd be interested in?” She didn't look offended, just genuinely wanted to help me. 

“I don't see why not. Any kind of knowledge would be most helpful.” I said.

She nodded. “Have you eaten yet? I'll start by teaching you grounding, and shielding. These can be quite draining at first, so you'll need energy to take from.” She appeared to be moving toward the kitchen before I replied. 

“Actually I can take energy from the moon. Since its a full moon, I'll have more than enough to draw from, but thank you.” 

“Okay then lets move outside, and get started.” She smiled. 

I followed her to a small grove behind the cabin. She sat down on the ground with her legs crossed. I did the same across from her. I looked around, this was a beautiful place. There were clovers growing under me, I could already feel them humming beneath me. There had to be water somewhere near by, I could hear the frogs singing along with the crickets. 

“Octavia, your home is gorgeous. Is there a river, or lake near by?” 

“This isn't my home, dear. I live in New Orleans. This is Mr. Northmans. It seemed best to come to a mutually agreed upon place to do your lessons. Are you ready to begin?” She asked.

“Yes ma'am.”

“All right. Close your eyes.” I did. “Concentrate on the ground beneath you. Feel how solid it is, and yet, its full of roots. Feel them?” she asked.

“Yes.” I replied. 

“Now concentrate on your own body, think of the top of your spine. Follow it down to your hips. Your spine is resting on the ground. Now think of your spine being connected to the ground just like the roots under it. Think of yourself like a root. You draw your energy from the earth, but you are also anchored. You are safe, expel any excess energy you don't need into the earth below. Relax, breathe and then let go.”

I did exactly as she said. I feel connected to the ground, and the clover, and I released all of my excess energy. I emptied all of my anxious energy, and relaxed. Octavia gasped. My eyes flew open, and I lost all concentration. 

“What? Whats wrong?” I felt frantic. I had assumed the worst. 

“Look around you.” she said

I looked, but at first all I saw was the clovers. I was so fixated on there being danger it took a minute to notice, the clovers had bloomed. In a circle around me, there were hundreds of little flowers that hadn't been there when I sat down. 

“That's one of my gifts, granted I've never done it without meaning to.” 

“Wonderful. Okay now we'll work on shielding. You seem to already ground well enough.” She stood.

I followed suit. Even after passing it on, I was still full of energy. Full moon did wonders for me. 

“Okay now shielding is a little difficult. You may already do so of it. Basically its like casting a bubble of energy around yourself so others leave you alone. You can also use it in defense. I'm sure you can cast a shield strong enough to actually block people from harming you. I want you to close your eyes again. Now imagine a bubble that's large enough to hold you inside of it. Lets just start with a bubble.” She extended her hands out to feel if I had achieved it. 

I pictured myself like Glinda from the wizard of oz, in a giant pink bubble. It was strong enough to hold me, but I could still breathe, I didn't feel trapped, and I could still move about. 

“Good, that's very good. You're doing better than I thought you would. Now make the bubble stronger. As if you could leave it if you wanted to, but no one besides you can come in.” 

I focused, and tried to imagine there was someone I didn't want close to me trying to approach me. 

“Yes, just like that. Excellent! Now I want you to focus on putting a wall in front of you. Not around you, just in front. Like a real shield, except larger.”

I thought back to the night with the Ware, and how I really didn't want to fight him, but I had no other choice. I thought hard, I put all my energy into this wall. Octavia put her hand out, and actually met the wall. She wasn't able to get through at all. 

“That's the best I've ever had any student perform. You are astounding.” She was beaming.

I was starting to feel light headed. I wavered a bit, and had to catch myself. 

“Easy, that's enough for now. You did wonderful. You still will need to practice, but now that you know what to do, I feel confident in your ability. Lets go get you some food shall we?” She extended her arm to help me walk. 

I took it, and started drawing energy from the moon while we moved. After we entered the cabin, she took me into the kitchen, and gave me an apple. She sat across from me at the table while I ate.

“So for spell work, what do I need to know?” I said in between bites. 

“I have some books you can take with you. Just remember intention is important. If you don't really want to accomplish what you're casting, it wont work nearly as well. That goes for most magic. Intention is very important.”

We spent the next hour chatting about magical history. I told her about my attack, and memory lose. She told me about her small coven. It was great to have someone to really talk to about magic, and have them understand. I had really needed this, and it was only possible because of Eric. Yeah he was going to use my ability to his benefit, but I wasn't even upset about that. He was giving me so much already, why not return the favor with whatever he needed. Seemed like a fair trade to me, I mean I had nothing after all. I had lost everything. My life was changing for the better thanks to a bloodsucker. Who would have thought? 

Eric arrived, and I called Audwin back to me. After a few minutes Audwin waddled into view. I ran to him, and scooped him up. He wasn't angry any longer. 

“Octavia, thank you so much. Please call me when you're ready for another lesson, or even just to chat.” I hugged her tight.

“Of course dear. I'll talk to you soon.” She turned to Eric, and said “I'll also be talking with you soon.”

Eric bowed, and grabbed me by the waist again. This time Audwin, and I were ready, and we flew to the car. We headed back to Shreveport. 

“Eric, Thank you for everything. I will gladly use my abilities to help you do whatever you need. I just wont harm innocent people, and I wont do anything deviant, but besides that I'll help.”

My life was coming together. I honestly had no complaints. I was staring out the window, and petting Auddie, and the next thing I knew I was waking up in my bed in the hotel room. There was a note by the bed. 

“I thought it best to let you rest, I locked the door on my way out. I'll see you at work this evening”. - E

I rolled over, and went back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

When I finally wake, all I could think of was coffee. I started the small hotel pot, and went to shower. Audwin was still fast asleep. I let my mind wander back to the previous night. I was finally being trained. As far as memory concerned, I couldn't remember any formal training, besides what Audwin had taught me. Granted, human, animal conversation is EXREMELY limited. He had granted me extra sight. If I concentrated hard enough, I could see through his eyes. He had also taught me how to share my energy, and it was enough to sustain him if he had a long trip where he couldn't feed, but as far as magical training, I was seriously lacking. 

It was so great to have someone else who knew magic to talk to. Octavia came off as a grandma figure, but seeing as I didn't even know mine, that was definitely needed. I was eager to get to know her better. I also was a little excited to get to know Sookie. The other waitresses were very nice, but I needed a away from work friend too.   
Sookie seemed genuine, and being around another other would be comforting. Given that I don't have many awful thoughts, a telepath would be a great friend. I decided then to call her, and make plans for my next day off. 

I let the warm cool water wash over me. I was eager for cooler weather, and warm or hot showers. This Louisiana weather was difficult to adjust to. The humidity was also a struggle. Why did it need to be so damned hot, and heavy? Disgusting.   
I got out, toweled off and check the clock. It was 5 pm. I only had a couple hours before work. I went to the phone, and called Sookie. If she didn't answer I was already working on the voicemail to leave her.

“Hello?” She said cautiously.

“Hi Sookie, this is Lenore. I'm the new waitress at Fangatasia. I have Thursday off, and I'd like to see if you had plans, and wanted to hang out.” I was more nervous than I thought I'd be.

“Hi! I have that day off, but work that night. We can grab lunch, and go shopping if you'd like.” She sounded so happy. 

“That sounds great.” and it really did. We finalized plans, and disconnected. 

She would come to Shreveport since I didn't have a car yet, and we could goof off here. I probably should have asked about Auddie coming, but he could sleep in my giant bag if needed. I really hadn't been spending enough of my time with him.   
Since he was my main companion, I felt bad not connecting with him more. Its not like I could take him to the bar to hang out. He didn't need to constantly be by my side, but I did feel whole when he was. Plus he did boost my power, and energy. If the Ware did come back, I'd be thankful for the extra umph he'd provide. 

It was time to get ready for work, I did my hair in two separate sock buns, like pig tails, but like I had two perfect doughnuts on the crown of my head. I then did a winged eyeliner with red highlights, and donned my ridiculous uniform. I decided tonight to wear my red converse. I put on fish nets. The trick to fish nets with any shoe or boot, it to wear the shortest ankle length sock one can find under the actual stocking. That way the nets don't try, and wedge in between your toes. 

Being a goth kid was definitely paying off. I checked myself in the mirror, kissed Auddie goodbye, and started my walk to work. It was Tuesday, so it shouldn't be too terribly busy. I'd be able to think about things while I worked. Things were really improving, and I was eager to formulate a plan for my, and Audwins future.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The night started off normal enough. The usual crowd for a slow weekday night. Chow was behind the bar, and I was watching, and enjoying the view of his shirtless figure. The night was moving slowly, but I was making decent tips. I was placing a order at the edge of the bar near the hallway to Eric's office when the employee entrance opened, and Compton rushed in holding Sookie like a sack of flour.   
Her energy was screaming for help. I felt nauseous and hot. Like my skin would bubble up, and drip off my body. I found Belinda, and asked if she'd take the drinks to my table with the promise of whatever tips they left. I flew down the back hall towards the office. I stood outside the door trying to decide if I should knock, or barge in when it opened, and Pam was staring at me. 

“What?”

“I can help. My mother was a healer, and I don't have time to explain, but she needs help now, or she'll die. She's starting to rot. I can smell it.”

Pam looked back towards Sookie, and said something to Eric that I couldn't understand. There was enough space between Pam and the door, so I just slid in, and went straight for Sookie.   
I knelt down to her eye level. 

“Sookie, you're poisoned. What did this? If I know what poisoned you, I can start working on healing you before real help comes.” I smiled as politely as I could.  
She looked so pained, and sick. 

“It was a maenad” Came a voice from behind me. I turned around and looked up, and up, and up still. Jesus Eric was tall. He was watching me with interest.   
I turned back to Sookie. 

“Okay I'm going to start cleansing you. It will hurt. I'm sorry, but I have to pull some of the toxins to the surface of the wounds until the Dr comes, or you'll die.”  
I turned to Bill, “I need bar towels, clean bar towels, and cleaning gloves. The thick yellow ones.”  
He was too worried over Sookie to be annoyed that I was bossing him around. 

I was trying to soothe her, while I picked her hair out of the long slashes on her back. 

“It'll be okay. I need you to remember to breath. This is going to feel really weird, and also painful. Keep laying down, and try to keep the thrashing to a minimum.”

I held my hands about 2 inches above her back. I closed my eyes, and focused on her body. I concentrated on her blood. It was sluggishly moving, and felt diseased. I focused on the disease, and called to it. I compelled it to come towards my hands, like a puppets strings. 

Sookie started sobbing, and I could hear the poison sizzling up out of her blood onto her flesh. I opened my eyes to see Bill standing there looking murderous, but at least he had what I needed. 

“Bill.” I held my hands out towards him. He handed me the items. “Thanks”

I hurriedly put the gloves on, and laid the towels on her back. 

“Did someone call a real Dr?” I asked the room

“Yes, Pam is getting her now” Eric replied.

I removed the poison filled towel, and let it plop on the floor. The smell was ungodly. I had pulled only a little out. Her blood was toxic, she would still die. There was only so much I could do for a maenad attack.   
Sookie had stopped sobbing, and was breathing as normal as possible when Pam returned with a tiny little woman.   
I moved out of the way, took the poison filled towel, and folded it into the gloves before depositing them in the trash. I stood behind everyone, and just watched. Chow had come in at some point, and he was observing me like he'd never seen me before. At that point the small woman was examining Sookie, and they were discussing what needed to be done, so I snuck out to the restroom to wash my hands, and return to my tables.   
After a while Chow was back at the bar, and a few minutes later Pam came up to me.

“I need to speak with you now”

I put my tray down, and hurriedly followed her to her office.   
The small Dr was also in Pam's office. I said hello, and sat down next to her as Pam closed the door, and sat behind her desk.   
They were staring at me. The room was quiet, and filled with the weirdest energy. I assume most of it was from the Dr. She was definitely other, probably a brownie or some type of fea. Pam's dead so there's not a lot of energy besides the magic that keeps her animated there.

After a few uncomfortable minutes, I decided to say something.

“So.... Um how can I help you ladies?”

“What the hell are you?” Pam said. 

“Well I'm a witch. At least half natural witch. I don't know what else I am. My mom was a natural witch, and a healer, and she passed some of that magic to me. I don't know about my dad. My mom said that he couldn't have children, but her love, and magic were strong enough to change that once.” 

Dr. Ludwig had turned to me. 

“Its a good thing you pulled some of the toxins out, if you hadn't she would have died before we would transfuse her. Tell me do you have much healing experience?” 

“Not really? Honestly I don't know. I've lost most of my memory. I'm only in Shreveport because I was left for dead on a bike trail, and it didn't take. But I cant remember much of my life. Pieces come back, but not much. I can read energy, and repair it. I can grow plants, like uh poison ivy, and the regular witchy things, calling down the moon type stuff.” 

They were both staring at me again. I felt like a science project.  
Dr. Ludwig was the first to speak.“If you would like training in the healing arts I can train you. I could use the help. Supernatural creatures are always almost dying, and calling me. It'd be nice to have an assistant.” she handed me a small card, and stood up to leave.

“Pam, I expect I'll hear from you soon.” with that she left.

I didn't move. I had no idea if Pam was done with me or not. She was still staring a me. 

“Eric is the Sheriff of this area. He and a small group will be traveling to Dallas soon to help out that areas Sheriff. There will be humans among them, we would like you to accompany the humans in case there are any incidents like this evening. You will be compensated for your time, a room will be provided, along with any other human needs you have. I will fix the schedule for your shifts to be covered, and we can discuss your schedule when you return if you decide to become Ludwigs assistant.”  
She was already working on the schedule, and setting up travel plans. 

“Pam, I have to take my familiar.” Her head snapped up and she actually looked shocked for a second. Then her face took on her usual mask of boredom. 

“Of course, what is your familiar?”, she looked genuinely curious.

“He's a nine banded armadillo. His name is Audwin. He'll need to eat as well. Also I won't have to leave the hotel will I?” I didn't want to offer up any information about what I could remember of my former life if I didn't have to. Going to Dallas could be a terrible, terrible idea. I just didn't think Pam would care much. 

“If you have to leave, you won't be alone. Someone will be with you at all times. Furthermore no one besides you, and I know Eric is going, so this will also be a test of trust. I shouldn't have to tell you what will happen to you if you prove untrustworthy.”

Nope! Pretty sure vamps would make sure I was really dead, and not just dump me in a river.... 

Pam told me she would finalize the travel plans, and fill me in on my next shift. She told me to return to my closing duties. I made sure to give Belinda a few extra dollars for covering for me. I finished my cleaning, and restocking duties. 

I was getting ready to leave when Chow approached me. “Do you need a ride home?” 

“Uh actually sure, I'm pretty exhausted after helping Sookie.” I felt drained. Sleep would be so amazing.

“Right now home is the Woodspring suites, so its not too far away.” I collected my things, and we left.


	14. Chapter 14

I had been staring at Chow since I started working at Fangtasia. He was exceptionally gorgeous. His tattoos were amazing, but after the evening I was too exhausted to even try and flirt. We rode in silence to the hotel, occasionally Chow would glance over at me, but I just didn't have the energy to respond. We arrived at my temporary home, and I finally looked him in the eyes. He didn't hide his feelings as well as Eric. There were emotions there that if I thought about I'm sure I could figure out.   
“Thank you Chow, I really didn't have the energy to walk home.” I said.   
“What you did tonight was really intriguing. You're not a normal human are you?” His eyes were burring into me. I could feel him trying to squeeze into my mind, it tickled kind of.  
“No not normal.” I sighed, I just wanted to go to sleep. I looked out the window, and then Back to Chow. He looked a bit surprised, as if he had expected a different answer. That's when I realized he had tried to glamour me to learn what I was. All attraction I had to him was gone.   
“Thank you for bringing me home.” I didn't wait for an answer. I exited the car, and walked towards my room. Tonight had been intense. Not only had I helped Sookie, but I could receive more training from a fucking fea!!! Like a real member of the fairy family. And AND I had another job lined up. Yeah it could be potentially dangerous since I couldn't remember what my life in the Texas area entailed, but the money! It was getting easier to escape this fucking hotel.   
Soon Auddie, and I could find a real home. I was making friends, and I was learning who to trust. Of course Chow would try and glamour me. Finding out what I was could help in in some way, just as it was going to help Eric. Eric however had never tried to glamour me into telling him anything, neither had Pam. I wasn't really surprised, I mean Chow was a vampire, and who's to say I wouldn't try to do the same in his position?   
I probably wouldn't given my moral position, but I didn't know his circumstances at all. A hot body does not a good soul make, but damn was that body delicious. I sighed, and let myself into my room. I had my back turned as I closed the door, but I could feel another energy inside beside me or Auddie. I whipped myself around to find Eric lounged on the bed.   
“Eric! What the fuck!!! You scared me!” I wasn't as angry as I should have been.   
“How the hell did you get in here, ya know what nevermind. I don't want to know. I just want to shower, and get in bed.” I took my shoes off, and marched to the bathroom. I looked over to him expecting him to leave.   
“I'll wait here.” He was flipping through tv channels, and stroking Auddie. Fucking traitor. I made a face, and went to get clean. My second shower in 12 hours. It felt like the best shower I'd ever had. I felt so gunked up, and just disgusting, I assume that's from sucking poison out of another. I hung my head, and watched the water bead up, and fall off of me. . I leaned on the wall, and just listened to the water, and watched it fall.   
I still couldn't believe the turn of events. I was going back to Dallas. Thinking about it made me feel heavy, and scared. I exited the shower, toweled off, realized I had no clothes, and wrapped the towel around myself. I opened the door to find Audwin asleep, and Eric watching Buffy reruns. I feel like Joss Whedon would appreciate this. I walked to the dresser, and found a shirt, and panties, went back to the bathroom to dress, toweled my hair, and walked to the bed.   
“Move.” I said  
Eric slowly moved his eyes to meet mine, “What?”  
“Look you're on my side of the bed, move. I'm tired, I'm grumpy, and I just want my bed, and Auddie so move, please.” I really just wanted to lay down.   
Eric moved entirely too gracious for a man his size. It was like liquid. He had extended his arm and leg, and did a fancy roll over Audwin onto the opposite side of the bed. Whatever, at least I could get comfy now. I took my pillows, and stacked them up so I could be inclined. I tucked Auddie into the left side of my body, and laid partially on my side. This was what I had needed. I looked toward the tv to watch as well. It was the musical episode. I had only ever seen it once before. I snuggled Auddie, and relaxed.  
“So, Chow tried to glamour me tonight.” I said still facing the tv.  
I could feel Eric turn to face me. I didn't want to look at his face.  
“What? He what?” He sounded angry.  
“He tried to glamour me. I think I remember it not working on me from before, but he still tried too. It's a shame really, I was really attracted to him before that. I don't care what you are, forcing someone to do something is unappealing.” I was watching James Marsters. God hes gorgeous. Spike is one of my favorite characters.   
“What was he trying to get you to do?” for the first time ever I could hear an accent to Eric's voice. I turned my face to his, and he looked them same as always, but I could feel the anger rolling off of him.  
“I assume he was trying to learn what I was, and can do. I mean its in his nature. You have to know that. If something can make him stronger why not use it?” I went back to watching tv.   
Eric didn't respond. I really wasn't being insulting, just stating facts. Eric himself was going to use me, so of course another would try to. I didn't understand why he was so angry. I was too tired to care.   
“Also, Pam says I'm going to Dallas. Eric, I have to tell you something. Of all the things I remember, being from Dallas is one of them. I don't know if someone from there tried to kill, me and just be rid of me or what, but it seems likely. I'm only telling you because I feel this is information you need to know.” I turned back to his face, and his eyes were boring into mine. He wasn't trying to glamour me. He just looked very intense.   
“Noted. I will doe everything in my power to keep you safe.” He said. I could feel he meant it.  
“I know.” I said. It was getting harder to stay awake. I snuggled Auddie, and went to sleep. I had weird dreams of chasing Eric all night. When I finally caught him he turned to face me, and turned into Chow. Chows eyes turned into liquid and floated out of his skull. I woke forcefully. I had no idea how long I had been asleep, but Eric was still here, so it hadn't been that long.   
“Hey, not that I mind, but how long are you staying? Wont you turn into a extra crispy piece of vampire at sunrise?” I asked.  
“I'll leave before then, I live close by, so flying there will take merely seconds.” He was still watching tv. Now there were reruns of I dream of Jeanie on.   
“Why did you stay?” I couldn't help myself.   
“To make sure your safe.” He side eyed me.   
“Thanks.” I went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who reads my story. Please leave comments so I can improve upon my writing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for rape/non-con

When I awoke the next day, there was another note from Eric.  
Make sure to contact Pam this evening about travel details. I will keep you safe. -E  
I actually had the next two days off, tomorrow was Sookie day, but today I could find the library, and actually read up on witchcraft. I doubted the library had an accurate portrayal of witches, but any little bit would help. I Would have to get up, and go pretty quick seeing as it was already two thirtyish, and libraries usually close at 5.

The closest one was the Main branch. I also had until 7. I Threw my hair in a messy bun, pulled on a She Wants revenge tee, shorts, fishnets, and my red converse, and headed out. I had used Uber, and we took off towards the library. The occult section wasn't as large as I would like, but I found a couple of books, and went to get a library card.   
It wasn't as easy I'd like, but with an out of state ID I paid a fee, got a card, and scheduled another Uber to take me to a grocery store near the hotel. Luckily there was a Walmart near the hotel. I could walk home. I went in, and grabbed a couple of microwave meals, a black shirt, and black shorts, some candy, and some juice. I headed back home, it wouldn't take too long to walk. 

I still had to call Pam in a few hours, I honestly might just go into the bar tonight. It might be nice to go in as a customer, have a few drinks, meet some people, and then go home. Being around others was important. If I was alone too often, my energy wouldn't feed enough, and I'd feel wilted. Audwin could feed on insects, but food only did so much for me.   
After I made it home, I needed a cold shower. I really can not stress how much I hated Louisiana humidity, and heat. I padded out from the shower wrapped in my towel, and started reading my book. I had gotten The Green Witch by Arin Murphy-Hiscock. It had a lot of information about using herbs, and oils. It was a pretty interesting read. Before I knew it the sun was setting. I put on a plain black tee, my black shorts, fishnets, and red converse. My hair was a mess, so I put it into two separate buns on the sides, deemed myself well enough, and started my walk to Fangtasia. My endurance was really growing with all the walking I was doing. I still wanted a car though.  
Tonight I went through the front entrance. I got to the front of the Que, and Belinda smiled, and let me in. I was going to sit at the bar, but seeing Chow there made my stomach ache. I chose a small table, and Ginger came over for my drink order. 

“Hey Ginger. Is Pam in yet?” I still needed to finalize travel plans.

“Not yet Sugar, but she should be here soon. What would you like to drink?” She asked.

“Double shot of rum, and a iced water. Thanks.” A drink wouldn't hurt while I waited. 

I avoided looking at the bar. I probably shouldn't be too upset. I Mean it was in a vampires nature to find whatever could help them live longer, and use it to their advantage. Still, Eric had never tried to glamour me. In fact, Eric hadn't tried to do anything to me. We'd spent a small amount of time together, but nothing had felt forced, or uncomfortable. I felt like Eric was my only friend. I'm sure I had others, but I couldn't remember them. Well besides Ferrell.   
Ginger dropped my drink off, and chatted a while about work stuff, then she was off waiting tables, and I was alone waiting on Pam. Maybe coming into the bar wasn't the best idea. I felt so alone surrounded by all of these people. After about 30 more minutes, Pam showed up. I waited about 10 minutes before I went to knock on her office, just to let her adjust. I noticed Eric hadn't come in, I hoped everything was okay.  
I knocked on Pam's door.

“Yes, enter.” 

“Hi Pam, I thought I'd come in to finish the travel plans, I hope that's okay.” I stood by the door in case she didn't have time right now.

“Of course, have a seat.” she was actually looking at me. 

Pam never really looked at me, or paid me much attention. It was like I was part of the scenery. I didn't take it personally, this was how she treated everyone. I assumed the other night had changed her opinion of me, or maybe my friendship with Eric had. Either way, it was nice to make eye contact. 

“Bill's human is also going on the trip. You can fly with her, so you're not alone on the flight. I cant say what type of companion she will be, but Bill finds her pleasant enough.” She made a face that suggested disgust. Whether it was their relationship, or Bill in general I couldn't say. “Bill will also be traveling with you, but he'll be in a coffin. Eric will travel separately, and you are the only one who knows, so keep it to yourself.”

“Of course Pam, if Eric doesn't want anyone else to know, then I definitely wont say shit. Not only because he's way stronger than me, but he's my friend, and that would just be rude.” I looked her in her eyes. They seemed to soften when I called Eric my friend. 

“I'll print your boarding pass, and I have a prepaid card for you. It has you're money for the trip, along with your payment on it. Be sure to activate it, and check the balance before you leave for Texas. You're only going as a precaution. If anyone gets hurt, you're there to avoid hospital visits.” She looked thoughtful. “Tell me, do your powers work on vampires as well?” 

“I don't see why not. I use magic, and that's basically what keeps you guys going. Why though? Besides silver poison, what else could a vampire really suffer from?” I couldn't help but I ask. I realized as soon as it left my mouth, that she may not want to share any weakness with me. “Never mind, I'm sure that I could help a vampire in need out. Not positive, but sure.” 

I wanted Pam to like me, so asking her for what vampire weaknesses were, probably wasn't the best way to achieve that. She was close to Eric, and I wouldn't mind making another friend.

She walked to the printer, and without looking at me she said, “Sun exposure of course. There are other things, but I don't foresee them being a problem on this trip.” She handed me my boarding pass. It was a week from today.

“Pam who's going to cover my shift?” I really didn't want Belinda, or Ginger to lose time off because of me.

“A man named Lafayette. He worked with Sookie in Bon Temps, but recently moved to Shreveport. He needed work, and we need another human bartender, and waiter.” 

I wonder what kind of uniform he'd have. I mean the wait staff was highly sexualized, so maybe he'd be half naked like the rest of us. 

“Okay sounds great. Thanks Pam.” I stood to go home, and Pam moved so fast towards the door I didn't see her.

“Where are you going now?” She asked.

“I was going to head home. The bar scene really isn't my cup of tea after all.” And it really wasn't. I'd just go read some more. Maybe grab some food.

“Hold on, I'll walk with you. Eric has made it very clear you are not to walk alone at night.” She was extremely serious.

“Okay Pam.” I sat down and waited on her to finish whatever she was doing. I had forgotten that Eric didn't think it was safe. He's been alive a lot longer than I had, so I was going to listen to 1000 year old guy instead of be whiny because I wanted to go home. She went to tell Chow she was leaving, and we left out of the front door. We had made it about two blocks when Pam noticed we were being followed. 

“Do not be alarmed, but we are being followed. They smell like Wares.” She whispered to me.

“Shit. I kind of attacked a Ware the other night. He was trying to harm me, and I kind of blasted him in the face with a fire ball.” I looked at Pam, and tried to look apologetic. 

“Well aren't you just full of surprises?” She replied. 

I felt around to see if I recognized his energy, and sure enough it was Mr. smiley. Great, just great.  
“Pam, its him. Its the Ware I blasted.” I whispered frantically. I couldn't really peel him like a banana. What the fuck was I going to do? Pam stopped, and turned around. Fuck, this was a bad idea.

“May we help you gentleman?” She asked. 

“Yeah that's the one that caught me on fire the other night. That other ones a vampire. You can have her, I want the slut that burned my face.” He was talking to his companion. It was not Mr. Water. Shit! I couldn't help be but scared. Without the full moon it'd be really hard to use defensive magic, and Pam would definitely be busy.   
Mr Smiley walked closer to me. “You not so tough now for some reason. That's okay, I'll take my time with you. I want to hear you scream, and beg.” He looked absolutely evil. My fear spiked. Whatever he had planned was not something I wanted to be part of.

“You really shouldn't do that. I mean all I did the other night was burn you, I already told you if you came back I'd peel you. Maybe you should just go away while you still can.” I really hoped my bullshitting worked.

It didn't.   
I have no idea what was happening with Pam. I was trying to muster my magic to fight back, but my fear was uncontrollable. He had grabbed me by one of my buns, and pulled me to him. I was facing away from him, and Pam. He bit my neck. I screamed. I could feel his hardness against my ass. I cant even describe my disgust at feeling him pressed against me. 

“That's right, that's what I like. Now I just have to make you beg.” He whispered in my ear. The feel of his hot breathe on my neck sickened me. I realized he was going to rape me if I didn't do something soon. He was grabbing my breast so hard it was going to bruise. I slowed my breathing, I concentrated on my magic, I called Audwins magic as well. 

“Let. Me. Go.” I said through gritted teeth.

He laughed and licked the side of my face, he tried to force me down on my knees, but I was finally angry, and full of power. I turned to face him, my eyes were glowing again.

“I said let me go!” I yelled, and my energy exploded outward, and blew him on his ass. I glided over to him. “Now its my turn to hear you scream.” A wicked smile slid across my lips, and I concentrated on ripping his arms off. 

He started screaming within a few seconds. I couldn't actually rip his arms off, but I could do some tissue, and muscle damage. This piece of shit was going to rape me on the fucking sidewalk. I let my anger really take control. I moved my left arm down in a slashing motion, and a cut appeared on his chest. Blood started falling, he screamed louder.  
I moved closer to him. I looked him in the eyes, “Now its my turn to hear you beg.” I whispered. With my right hand I grabbed his manhood and twisted, I wanted to crush it, so he could never use it as a weapon again. 

“Please stop, please. I'm sorry so sorry.” He was sobbing. 

“Lenore end this” Pam said. I had forgotten about Pam

“Pam!” I stopped levitating, and fell softly to the ground. My eyes stopped glowing, and I felt dizzy as all the power left me. “Pam! Are you okay? Are you hurt?” She was covered in blood. 

“I am more than fine.” Pam actually looked giddy.

The Ware had started to try and crawl away.

“We cant let him leave. Do you want to finish this?” Pam asked.

“I don't think I can now. All my powers gone.” I was so dizzy and exhausted, I sat down.

“No worries.” Pam smiled. She looked beautiful standing there covered in blood smiling. “I'll take care of this.”   
In the blink of an eye she was on the ware. He never stood a chance. She drained him, she had drained his companion as well. She looked so pleased, like the cat that had ate a canary. 

“I'll have to dispose of the bodies. We cant just leave them here.” a cell phone appeared from no where. She was speaking quickly in a different language. I could hear yelling on the phone. She ended the call, and walked over to me. 

“Are you all right?” She was looking down on me.

“He was going to rape me. Pam, he was going to rape me right here on the nasty street. He fucking bit me!” I could feel the anger coming back. Pam sat next to me, and inspected the bite. She put her hand on my shoulder, and looked me in the eyes. 

“Eric will be here soon. You are safe. It is okay.” She was talking to me like I was a child. I must be in shock, I had been crying, and didn't even notice it. All of a sudden I was being embraced. Pam was hugging me. I must look like shit to get a hug from a vampire.

“Thank you.” I whispered into her hair between sobs.


	16. Chapter 16

Eric was standing behind her watching us.   
“What happened?” He asked

Pam stood, and explained everything. She was whispering, but by Eric's sudden outrage at the corpse that had been my attacker, I knew she had told him what the Ware was going to do to me. I'd never seen a corpse get kicked before. Eric was speaking in a different language, and kicking the shit out of the dead Ware. I started laughing.  
He stopped, and he, and Pam both turned to me. I couldn't stop laughing. 

“I'm sorry.” I said waving my unharmed arm around. I cleared my throat, and stopped laughing. “Sorry.” Eric, and Pam looked at each other, and then back to me. 

“She must be hysterical.” Pam said.

“No I'm fine. I just, my arm hurts where that asshole bit me. I've never seen a corpse get his ass kicked, I don't know why I found it so humorous.”   
Eric, and Pam had walked over to me. They were staring down at me. 

“You'll need help to heal that. You can take either of our blood. When you do, that individual will be able to feel you afterwards for a short while. We'll be able to feel your emotions. It's not permanent unless you take more blood later. You may decide who.” Eric said. 

“I guess you. I mean I know you better than I know Pam. No offense Pam. I mean if it wasn't for you tonight, I'd probably be dead now, dead, and worse.” I looked at Pam. She didn't seem offended at all. 

“Of course. I enjoy a fight occasionally. You do owe me some new shoes though. These are completely ruined.” She was right, they were.

“I can do that.” I said.

Eric was towering over me looking down into my face. I bet I was a mess. He looked so sad. I couldn't understand why. He went to pick me up, and stopped himself. “May I carry you?” He asked.

“Yes please.” I said.

He gently scooped me up, spoke to Pam in the same language as earlier, and took off into the sky. It was a short flight to my hotel. I had laid my head on his chest. He landed, and we went into my room. I stood near the bed. I needed a shower. Eric bit his wrist, and offered it to me. 

“Are you sure?” I asked. 

“Yes. Take it, hurry before it heals.”

I cupped his wrist in my hand, and sucked. He made a moan that turned into a growl. His blood was almost sweet. After a few seconds the wound closed, and I made sure to suck all the blood off his wrist, and my lips before I looked at him. His eyes were so intense. Part of me wanted to kiss him, but the rest of me was still disgusted by the Ware trying to force himself on me. 

“I need to shower.” That was what I squeaked out. 

Eric nodded, and moved to the bed. He had laid down, and closed his eyes.   
I bolted into the bathroom, and took the hottest shower I could stand. Thank glob Pam was there tonight. I don't think I could have handled two Wares. At least they wouldn't be a problem anymore. I toweled off, and went to collect clothes. Eric had found my book, and was looking it over.  
He sat up when he saw me. “Feeling better?” He asked

“Yes much, thank you. The wound is already healed. I'm going to get dressed real quick I'll be back.”  
There was a tension in the air that hadn't been there before. I hope it left. I didn't need to sleep with the only friend I had. I got dressed n some pjs and went back out. 

“Is it okay if I eat? I don't know how you feel about that.” I was starving. 

“Of course.” He didn't look up from the book. I heated a meal up, and sat on the other side of the bed. I turned the TV on. Hey more buffy reruns. Eric read my book while I ate, and watched tv. It was nice just having him there, and the tension was gone. 

“Thanks for asking Pam to walk with me. I couldn't have protected myself against both of them. The only reason I could protect myself against the one was I got so angry when I thought about him raping me.” I couldn't bring myself to look at Eric when I said it. 

“Evig bastard förtjänat värre.” His eyes were closed, and he took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and looked at me. “I should have been with you, until he was taken care of. That would have never happened if I'd been there.” He still had a hint of an accent.

“You cant drop everything. Its okay. At least Pam was there.” I didn't want him feeling bad over what this asshole had done. It wasn't anyone's fault but the Wares, “He definitely wont be a problem anymore.” I kept my grin to myself. I should probably be worried about how pleased hurting him made me, but Id worry about it later. 

I felt Audwin approach the door, and moved to let him in. “Hey bud, find some tasty noms tonight?” I scooped him up, and nuzzled his back.   
“Thank you Auddie, that's twice you saved my life.” I carried him over to the bed, and laid down. 

Eric was watching us with a strange expression.  
“You could feel him approach?” He asked 

“Yeah. Its hard to explain, I can feel the distance between us, and if I need him closer I just pull him to me. Like a slack rope. I don't know if that makes sense.” I said I was looking at Eric, but petting Auddie. 

Eric was watching my hand stroke Auddie. He moved his eyes to mine. “That's what its like to have a vampire child. I can always feel Pam, and if I need her I pull her to me.”

“Pam's your child?” My brain exploded. “I had no idea.”

“Yes. I was instantly attracted to her, I watched her for a couple of nights, and decided she'd make a great companion. I wasn't wrong.” He smiled at the memory.

“I think we actually bonded tonight. I guess murder will do that.” I smiled. 

Eric laughed. I love his laugh. I snuggled up with Auddie. And went back to watching TV. I fell asleep. I had never felt as safe as I did with this vampire. That was extremely funny to me.


	17. Chapter 17

I woke to a new note from Eric.

You talk in your sleep. Our trip is next week, and you need to be prepared. -E

Today was also make a friend of Sookie day, maybe I could squeeze a nap in? I was being paid for the Texas job, so I could spend some money today. I looked at the clock, and it was 10 am. I went ahead and made coffee, and headed to the bathroom for a shower. I was really coming to consider Eric my best friend. I did have some feelings for him, but it was probably just a crush. I hadn't had a relationship in years. I had friends in Dallas, but besides snippets of things, I couldn't remember much.   
Maybe going back would help. I was lounging on the bed, drinking coffee, and called Sookie. 

“Hello?” She answered.

“Hi! It's Lenore. What time were you planning to get me?” I asked. I really needed to find a car soon.

She said she'd be here as soon as she was dressed. I didn't have to rush, it took almost an hour to drive from Bon Temps. It would be nice to spend time with another other. I loved my time with Eric, but I needed girlish time. I had no idea what we'd do, but I didn't really care.   
After I finished my coffee I got dress in a black skater style dress, and put on my red converse. I decided to go without make up, and put a small amount of oil in my hair. Just enough so it wouldn't frizz, and it would stay curly. Sookie called, and said she was there. 

“Hey! I still don't know this area very well, but we can just drive until we find somewhere you want to grab some food.” I said.

“Actually if you're okay with it, we can go back to Bon Temps. I need to get some clothes for the Dallas trip, and we can have lunch where I work. If you like you can stay the night.” Sookie said.

“Oh, wait! I need to grab Audwin and some clothes real quick then.” I said before she started to drive away.

“Who's Audwin?” 

“Well that's a kind of long story, but I'll tell you on one condition. We can discuss it after I get him.” I really wanted to know what she was, besides human. I just couldn't help myself. 

I went back to my room, grabbed a few essentials, and stuck Auddie in the giant purse, and headed back out. 

“Is it okay if we drop Auddie off at your place before we eat? He gets pissy if hes stuck in the bag too long.” I said

“First let me see what Auddie is.” She looked scared.

I opened my bag so she could see his back. 

“That's a armadillo. They carry leprosy don't they?” Her concern was palpable.

“Well he doesn't only because he's a familiar. Okay, I know you're more than human, so I'll tell you. I'm a witch, a natural witch. Audwin is my familiar. He's not like a regular animal. He feeds off of insects, but also off of me. He wont hurt you, and he doesn't carry any disease. He's like a cat honestly, except he sleeps during the day. Like a vampire cat, I guess.” I was looking at his back to give her the privacy of digesting what I was telling her. 

“But I am just human.” She said. Out of everything I said that was what she was struggling with. She was funny.

“Sookie, I can feel your energy. That's how I know about Wares, shifters, Demons, and other supes, Your'e not fully human, and that's okay. Its amazing honestly.” I looked her in the eye. She looked annoyed, so I tried to change the subject.

“Is it okay if we drop him off? He really hates the purse.”

She seemed relieved that I dropped it. “Of course! Its on the way.”

We drove away from Shreveport, towards Sookies home. I felt like a teenager. A sleepover! Eep! I felt like I needed to call Eric after sundown, and let him know I was safe. My life had changed so much in two weeks.

“I never thanked you for helping save me the other night. I don't even know how to repay you. I'm lucky to be alive. Thank you so much for whatever you did to keep me alive.” She glanced at me, and then back to the road.

“Of course Sookie. I couldn't just do nothing.” I replied. 

“So how is it working for Eric?” Sookie asked.

“Actually its great. I have no complaints. He comes off as a bit of an asshole at first, but hes not. I mean I suppose he could be.” I said. “Whats it like dating a vampire?”   
she smiled. “Its great! I haven't dated a lot, but Bill is amazing. If you can read energy do you know what I can do?” She glanced at me.

“Yeah, I wont tell. I expect the same by the way. I don't want people knowing I'm a witch.”   
She nodded, and smiled. 

“I have to purchase some clothes for our Texas trip, one of my friends owns a store, so we'll go by there after lunch. I work this evening, but its not a full shift. You can come hang out at the bar or stay at my house until I get off. Bill will probably come by for a little while this evening.” She was smiling at the thought of Bill. 

I'd keep my opinions of Bill to myself, but I didn't care much for him. “I brought some books to read, also can I use your phone after dark? I need to call Eric, and let him know I'm okay.” 

We were pulling into a gravel driveway, and Sookie parked in front of a small farmhouse. It was quite cute. “Wait, Eric checks on you? That doesn't bother you?” She looked confused. 

“No.” I smiled. “Its nice to have someone care. I've had a bit of trouble recently, and Eric has taken great care of me. He's my best friend.” I was still smiling. 

She shook her head. “I just, I've never seen that side of Eric. He seems so manipulative, and perverted.” 

I laughed. “Sookie he's a vampire! They kinda are manipulative. They don't do it out of spite, that's how they've survived so long. I mean okay, now we know they exist, but think of how long they have been around, and all the false information we have about them. As for the pervert part, I cant speak to that, Eric has always been polite around me. He definitely likes to joke, but nothing sexual has happened between us.”

She was thinking about what I said. “Bill isn't very manipulative, or perverted.” her brow was furrowed. 

“Sookie, dont think so hard on it. Time reveals everything.” I put my hand on her shoulder. 

She nodded. “Well this is home! I inherited it from my Gran. Its been in our family for generations.”

“Its adorable! Auddie will really enjoy the woods around your home.”

We went in real quick, and I put Auddie in the guest bedroom, and we left to go have lunch. We went to a small restaurant near Taras Togs, and walked over to it after we ate. It was a cute little shop. Sookie introduced me to Tara, and the we walked around and looked at dresses. Sookie had gotten a couple of nice sundresses, and was looking at lingerie.

“Ooooooo fnacy sexy time huh?” I giggled. 

She blushed. “I've never worn anything like this.”

“Then you have to! At least once. What color do you like? This purple would look great on you, or this blue even. You have to get something now. I wont let you leave until you do.” 

She eventually decided on a soft lavender colored teddy. Minimal lace, minimal bows, a fair bit of satin. It would look great on her. She paid her her clothes and we went back to her house to get ready to go to Merlottes. 

“I hope Bill likes this.” She was unpacking her shopping, and holding the lavender nightie. 

“I'm sure he will, and if he doesn't just wear it for yourself. You're going to look amazing in it.” I smiled at her. 

“Well I'm going to change for work, are you going to come?” She was walking to the living area, so I followed.

“Actually if its okay with you, I'll stay here and read, nap, and take a bath. I haven't had a bath in, well I don't remember.” Hotel baths were rarely comfy, and I wanted to soak. 

“Sure! I'll be back around 11, and then we can watch movies, and hang out. Its nice to have someone whose thoughts I cant hear besides the vampires.” She said.

“You can't hear me? Hey can vampires glamour you?” I was curious.

“No, lord knows some have tried. Okay I gotta get ready!” she said.

After Sookie got dressed, she left for work. I decided to go outside, and work on my grounding and shielding. I wanted to get better at shielding, so I didn't have to even worry about fighting unless necessary. It was hard to tell if I was making a good shield or not, but I still practiced anyway. When I used up most of my energy, I went in, and found a snack. I headed to the guest room to take a nap, and I fell asleep thinking of my mom, and how much I missed her.


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up around 8. I stretched, and went to get some water. Auddie was awake, so I let him out to feed. I decided to call Eric before I got into the bath.

“Fangtasia, the bar with a bite. This is Ginger how can I help you?”

“Hey Ginger, its Lenore, is Eric in by any chance?” I asked. 

“Yeah he just came in, hold on.” she put me on hold, and I waited. I'd wait til Sookie came home before I ate. It felt weird going through her home while she wasn't here. After a few minutes Eric finally picked up.

“Lenore, is everything all right?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I just wanted to let you know I was staying in Bon Temps with Sookie tonight, so if you went by the hotel you wouldn't worry. I mean, yeah just I'm at Sookies.” Now that I had called him I actually felt kind of silly.

“Thank you. So you're making friends with the telepath? Has she mentioned me?” He sounded like he was joking, but who knows.

“Actually yeah, she thinks you're a manipulative pervert apparently.” I laughed. “She cant hear me. My thoughts. She says she cant hear them. I don't understand why.” 

“That is most interesting. A pervert. I wonder what ever gave her that idea.” I could hear his smirk over the phone.

“Really Eric, that's what you find interesting?” Eric definitely has jokes.

“Bill lives near by, so there is a vampire close by if there is trouble. I think you will be safe there. I will see you tomorrow evening.” with that he hung up. 

I guess phone etiquette isn't a vampire trait. I went upstairs, and grabbed my book, then filled the tub up with hot water, and soaked. An occasional bath was heaven. I was learning so much from this book. I knew somethings about witches, and witchcraft, but was seriously lacking in most departments. It was great to learn what was fact, and what was myth. For some reason humans come up with the dumbest theories where the supernatural is concerned. 

I toweled off, got dressed in some comfy clothes, and went onto the porch to enjoy the night. Bon Temps was so quiet. I could hear the insects, and being around so many trees, and plants felt wonderful. Living in a city made me feel a bit disconnected. That's why I had lived outside of Dallas instead of in Dallas. Maybe I could find a place here for rent. I'd still need a car, but I could probably find a lil junk car for cheap. I needed out of that damn hotel. 

Soon a car pulled into the driveway, it was Sookie. She got out, and walked towards me. 

“It was a slow night, so I asked Sam if I could leave early. I don't need the money as much as Arlene does. At least not with the Texas trip coming up.” She sat next to me on the porch swing.

“I love it here. Its so nice and quiet. There's no traffic noise. It beautiful too. If you know of any rentals please let me know. I need to move out of that hotel as quick as possible.” I said

Sookie sat for a moment, and then said, “ Ya know, you could live here. I could organize the upstairs, and it'd be like your own lil apartment. You could stay in the guest room   
while I work on it. The only thing is Bill has a hidey hole in there, so he'd be coming in at dawn to sleep.” 

“That sounds great actually. I also need to find a little junk car to get me back and forth to Fangtasia. After Dallas, I should have enough money for both. Fangbangers tip surprisingly well.” I let the thought sit for a second. “Are you sure though? I mean you barely know me, and I'd be doing all kinds of witchy things in the yard, and kitchen.”

“I miss having someone to come home to. I thought about getting a pet, but I'm just not here often. Plus as long as you don't burn the house down, I don't care about the weird stuff you might do.” She was sincere. 

“Awesome! Okay roomie! I'll even help you set up the upstairs. After we get back from Dallas, we'll officially be room mates.” 

We spent the evening watching movies, and chatting. I learned that she really believed she was just human, and that she had a brother. She learned about my amnesia, and that   
there are a lot more than vampires out there. At some point Bill came over, and I excused myself to the guest room to read, and sleep. It's not that I didn't like Bill, he was hiding something. I could smell it. I just didnt know what.   
I eventually went to sleep while reading, Audwin stayed out until dawn, and at that time I got up to let him in. I went back to sleep with him, and dreamt of nothing.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 

The next week passed in a blur. Some nights I worked, and some nights I spent with Eric. He seemed a bit concerned about my move to Bon Temps, but he didn't vocalize why. I had another training evening, and called Dr. Ludwig about becoming her apprentice after the Dallas trip. Pam had warmed up to me, by that I mean she made eye contact, and referred to me by name.

The day of our trip arrived, and I was extremely nervous. No amount of grounding could calm me. I met Sookie, and Bills coffin at the airport. She was ecstatic over flying. I could feel the excitement pouring off of her. I hadn't told her about how I was from Dallas.

“Isn't this so exciting?!” She practically screamed at me.

“Yeah, I suppose.” I didn't want to destroy her fun.

“I've never flown before, and this is Bill, and my first trip as a couple.” She was absolutely beaming. She looked gorgeous happy.

I smiled at her. “I hope its a great trip for both of you.” I really did. She deserved some happiness.

We boarded the plane, and waited for take off. I had gotten Audwin a animal carrier, and tucked him near my seat. Seeing as how it was an Anubis flight charter, we were the only ones flying. Well Bill was too, but he was dead to the world, so eh.

Sookie must have been nervous over flying, she was downing tiny booze bottle faster than I thought possible.

“Hopefully you don't get air sick.” I said teasingly.

She blushed. “I don't know why I'm so nervous! This is all so exciting though!”

I couldn't help but laugh. She was absolutely adorable. When it was time for take off she actually did a little squeal. I could see why Bill was attracted to her. She was everything he wasn't. We talked a little during the flight, but mostly it was spent with us looking out the window, and pointing out the landscape. I did envy Sookie her excitement. I was trying hard not to focus on running into my possible murderer. I doubted it was a vampire, seeing as how I still had all of my blood, but who knows.

After a short flight we landed in Dallas. Sookie was practically bouncing off the plane.

“Ill be right out Sookie, I just gotta grab Audwin, and we'll be behind you.”

I composed myself. The chances of me running into whoever wanted me dead was extremely small. Eric promised I'd be safe. I took a deep breath, and exited the plane. Sookie was speaking with a small priest, and I lugged Auddie over.

He saw me, and became noticeably agitated. He looked back at Sookie, and tried to grab her. She started screaming, and fighting him off. I dropped Audwin none too gracefully, and shot over to help him.

“What the fuck asshole! Let her go.”

He panicked and took off, as they were bringing Bills coffin out. He popped out, and came over so quickly I didn't even see him do it.

“Sookie, are you all right? What happened?” He was holding one of her hands, and examining her all over to see if she was hurt. He really did look concerned.

“I'm fine. I don't know why that man grabbed me. There was no reason for him to unless he was trying to kidnap me. Why would he try to do that though?” She furrowed her brow.

“Oh shit!” I turned away from them and bolted towards Audwin.

“Auddie!!! I'm so sorry! I freaked out. I hope you aren't hurt. Please don't be angry with me.” I had his carrier at my eye level. He was making his “I wanna eat your face” sounds, and projecting his anger. Poor guy I'd be pissed too.

Bill, and Sookie were drawing attention. I walked over to them, and Bill suggested we head out to look for a taxi. I really couldn't agree more. We drug our luggage out to the taxi que, and waited to head to the hotel.

“Did anyone besides the Dallas vamps know we were coming?” asked Sookie.

“No.” that was all Bill said.

I kept my eye roll contained. He wasn't being helpful at all.

“Maybe one of them talked to someone they thought they could trust? I mean I don't see why any of the vamps would try to kidnap you. Unless, they wanted to keep you all to themselves, but they haven't even seen if what you can do yet. I really doubt any of them would use a human anyway. Think about it. Vampires don't really trust humans to get jobs like that done, not unless they have some kind of supe power. That leaves only humans, or Wares.” I said.

A taxi finally pulled up, and we put our bags in, and piled inside. Bill was trying to comfort Sookie. I watched out the window. The city was passing by. Snippets of memories came back, but not much. Different store fronts, streets, laughing outside on the sidewalk, faces I couldn't put a name on. So much that I could only half remember. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

We pulled to the front of our hotel, and while Bill paid the cabbie, I emptied the trunk. We walked in to check in, and there was already a vampire waiting on Bill, and Sookie. I didn't recognize her, so I hung back just in case she could recognize me. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I did notice Sookie paying extra attention to a bellboy. Maybe she thought he was cute.

Bill got our room keys, and he headed off to our separate rooms. We were on different floors. I got off a floor below them, and lugged my bag and Auddie to my room. As soon as I got in the room I let Auddie out, and flopped down on the bed. I don't know why, but I really disliked Bill. I trust my gut more than anyone. He wasn't the gentleman he appeared to be.

I started unpacking my bag, and there was a knock at the door.

“Who is it?” I asked the door.

“Sookie” came a muffled reply.

I opened the door, and let her in.

“Bills feeding.” She sounded so repulsed, and disappointed.

“Come in.” I showed her in to the couch.

“Sookie, you know its better for vamps to drink actual blood right? Like yeah true blood can keep them alive, but the younger the vamp the more blood they need. Also actual blood keeps them stronger. He cant help it.” I may not like Bill, but he couldn't help what he was.

“I know, I just, I hate it. I feel like that's something he should only do with me. Like sex.” She was actually pouting.

“Honey, don't do that to yourself. Its not the same as with us. Its not intimate. Its like you eating a salad. It may be sexual while he feeds on you, but that's because that's how he feels about you. That's not how he feels about everyone he feeds on.” I hope she understood.

She nodded. She didn't understand.

“I am sorry you feel hurt right now. Wanna watch tv, and relax until he comes for you? Want a snack?” I couldn't make her see reason, but I could at least try to comfort her. She refused both. After a few more minutes there was a knock on the door. It was Bill this time. I opened the door.

“Hey.” I said to him. “Sookie, Bill's here.” I stepped back to let him in. He nodded to me, and went to her.

“Hello my dear. Its time to get ready for our business arrangement.” She stood, and walked out. Bill looked at me, and I shrugged. He followed her out, and I was finally alone.

I went to my temporary closet, and grabbed an over sized tee. I walked to the bathroom, and washed my face, put on the tee, and went back to my room. Until I was needed, there was no reason for me to be dressed, and ready. I was finally relaxing into a comfortable trance when there was another fucking knock at my door. I rolled onto my back and sighed.

“Yes.” I said obviously irritated.

“It's me.” Was what was said in return. That voice sounded an awful lot like Eric. I opened the door, and sure enough there he was.

“Hey. Sookie, and Bill just left if that's what you're wondering.”

“No, I thought I'd spend some time with you.” He walked past me, to the bed, and stretched out.

“Okay. I'm just going to watch some tv, and order in, but I don't mind if you're here.” I closed the door, and moved to the bed. I started flipping through the room service menu while Eric flipped through tv channels.

“Have any of your memories returned?” He asked while looking at the tv.

“Just tid bits. No solid memories yet. I avoided the Vampire that met Bill, and Sookie just in case. I remember I had a vampire friend by the name of Ferrell, but I knew that before the trip.”

He nodded. “I will go into the nest later this evening. I would like you to accompany me.”

“What if I'm recognized?” I felt my heart rate sky rocket.

Eric placed his hand on mine, I was still holding the stupid menu. “I will be with you. If you want we can find you a disguise.” He actually looked pretty amused by the disguise part. “I thought ahead, and brought you some wigs, and colored contacts.” That's why he was so amused, he was pleased with himself.

“Okay, okay. You cant walk off and fucking leave me though! If I go with you, you have to stay with me.What color wigs did you bring?”

He was entirely to pleased about getting what he wanted. “I'll show you after you eat. GO ahead finish what you were doing.” I decided to just order room service. Eric had found more Buffy reruns. I was placing the call for my order when I realized Eric may need to feed.

“Eric.” I whispered, “Do you need a donor?”

He shook his head.

I placed my order for a small pizza, hung up the phone, and cuddled into Eric's side. He didn't object, so I made myself comfy. I suppose I fell asleep, I was waken by Eric moving to answer the door. He pointed out where the bellboy could place the tray, and tipped him for me.

“Thanks Eric.” I sat up, and rubbed my eyes. “So these wigs you brought?”

“I'll go get them while you eat.”

I nodded. After about 10 minutes, I had finished eating, and Eric was back. He had picked out a bob cut indigo wig, a long burgundy wig, and a shag cut dirty blonde wig.

I laughed. “Okay if I'm going to do this, I'm totally going with the blueish one. What color contacts did you get by chance?”

“Blue, and grey.” He was rummaging through a bag, he handed me a wig cap, and a box of contacts. “I thing the grey will look the best, if you'd be so kind as to indulge me.”

sure, I mean that's what all of this was anyway.

“Okay I have to think of a name now. I guess I can do that while I get ready.” I went to the closet, and grabbed my fishnets, combat boots, black shorts, and my easy bake coven tee. I did heavy black eye make up, and black lipstick. I made my face paler than I normally would. I could barely recognize myself.

I came out of the bathroom to find Eric had also changed. He had on light blue jeans, a black tee, a conch necklace, and a pair of flip flops. A pair of fucking flip flops.

I pointed at them, “What are those?”

“What?” He shrugged, and looked down.

I just laughed. “Okay are we ready to go?”

“Hold on, I have not given you the Northman seal of approval.” He walked over to me, and walked around me. “Hopefully your butt doesn't give you away. It is definitely one of a kind.” His eyes were twinkling when he said it.

He held my hand, and opened the door for me. We were off on a possible dangerous adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally start to really branch away from the book here. I don't know why, but I was trying so hard to stick with the original story. It just wasn't working. I hope you guys enjoy this!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 

After we left the hotel we walked about a block before Eric grabbed me by the waist, and shot up into the sky. I wasn't prepared. Of course he was completely amused by this, just like last time. I swallowed a scream, and wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked up at him, and he looked so happy. He had a small smirk, but it had changed his whole face.  
Before I even knew what was happening, we landed in a very suburban neighborhood. It was so calm, and quiet for Dallas. I would not think a nest of Vampires lived here. 

He looked down at me, “ Did you decide on a name?” 

Oh shit, “Uh Rawnie.” It had been my great grandmothers name. 

“I once knew someone by that name.” He looked thoughtful. “While we are here I will be using the name Lief.” he grabbed my hand, and lead me to the front door. He let my hand go, and knocked. We were met by the vampire from the hotel. 

“I'm visiting the area from California, my name is Lief, and this is my human companion.”

I nodded towards the woman. She allowed us to enter, and “Lief” walked around conversing with other vampires about the area. I followed him around like a lost puppy. I didn't recognize anyone. After “Lief” talked to enough vampires, we moved to the kitchen so I could find a drink. We turned the corner, and there near the fridge was Trudi. I knew Trudie. 

My whole body tensed up, Eric could tell. He moved me over towards the hallway.

“What is wrong?” He said in a quiet voice.

“I know her. That's Trudi Pfeiffer. She dates one of Ferrell friends.” 

Eric smiled down at me. “Lets see just how well your disguise works, shall we?”

He was enjoying this too much. We went back to the kitchen. Trudie was still there. She turned around, said hi to us, and left the kitchen. I turned wide eyed to Eric.

“See nothing to fear.” He was satisfied. 

I found some whiskey, and put some ice into a cup, dumped in some whiskey, and nursed it while we sat in the living room area with the others. After a while, Isabel came back, and called Lief. I went to follow him, and she looked at me, and said, “Only him, you can wait.”  
Eric looked back, and I swear I could feel him shove courage at me. Maybe it was just the whiskey. I went back to my seat. Everyone continued their small talk, and eventually I saw Sookie, and Bill leave. They didn't notice me at all. I hope everything was all right.

After a few more minutes Eric came back out with a exceptionally nerdie looking vampire. They finished speaking, and Eric came over to me. 

“Come.” he said. 

I got up and followed him out of the house. I still had the cup. Eh, oh well. We walked down the street, and Eric stopped. 

“I trust you were safe without me?” 

I nodded. “I didn't see Trudies boyfriend Joseph with her tonight.”

“I have some news I don't think you'll like.” He had his mask back on.

“What? What is it?” I was nervous. Maybe they found Eric out, or someone recognized me. 

“Ferrell is missing. After Sookies visit, they think the Fellowship of the Sun has him.”

I downed the cup. “Okay, what do we do? We can't just leave him in there.” 

Eric stepped into me, and just looked me in the eyes for a few seconds. He hugged me, and kissed the top of my head. “We'll figure something out. Do not worry.”   
He held tight onto me, and flew us back to the hotel. We went up to my room, and he left to go find out exactly what Sookie had learned, and what, or if there was a plan. I went to the bathroom removed the contacts, and wig, sat on the side of the tub, and cried. Farrell was the first memory I had really regained. I was so scared for him. If this “church” had him, he was probably truly dead, or on his way to it. 

I removed my makeup, and went over to the mini fridge, and down a tiny bottle of rum. I had given Eric the key, he let himself back in, and found me hovering over sink. I had finally stopped crying. 

“Sookie plans to go into the church, and see if Farrell is there. Isabel is sending her human in with her.” 

I nodded. “Eric, maybe I should go as well. I mean Sookie has no extra powers to protect herself.” 

He shook his head. “No. I think it is unwise for you to risk yourself also. If you were friendly with vampires, and from this area, how can you be sure the fellowship didn't try to kill you?” 

A little far fetched, but he had a point.

“I could go in disguise again. There are more wigs.”

He sighed. “I would prefer you didn't go. Please consider it a favor to me.” He walked over to me, and grabbed my by my shoulders. “Please do not go.” 

I smiled. “Well you did say please. Twice even.” 

“Do not tell Pam, I will never hear the end of it. Now, it is almost dawn, so I must go, I will be back at nightfall. Sleep well.” He looked at me longingly, and left for the evening. I drank another small bottle of booze, and took a shower. I really didn't want to upset Eric, but I didn't know if I could just stay here, and do nothing. I guess I'd see how I felt when I woke.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
I rolled over, and the alarm clock said 3 pm. I laid there for a minute, and thought back to the night before. I didn't really have any casual, non black, normal churchy clothes. If I did decide to go in, I'd need something normal to wear. I googled Walmart, and found one nearby. Well if I was going to do this I should probably get going. I'd have to leave Eric a note. I hope I wouldn't piss him off to bad. 

I scheduled a Uber, and headed to Walmart. I picked out a perfectly normal white sundress, and some pastel pink flats. I went back to the hotel, picked out the blonde wig, and blue contacts, put on minimal make up, and hugged Audwin goodbye. I had written Eric a note I was leaving at the front desk. Basically it said I wa sorry, but I couldn't just wait. Sookie was impulsive, but I would be extra cautious, and go in separate than her. 

When I arrived at the church, I walked into the main office. There was no one there. I walked back outside, and focused my energy on finding Sookie. She was under the church? She was still alive at least. Well if no one was around maybe I could sneak in. I was almost 6:30. I sent my energy out, there was 2 other people down with her, and 2 vampires. So Ferrell was here, hopefully.

I walked in the church like I belonged there, and found a way down into the basement. I slowly opened the door, and crept down the stairs. I could hear Sookie arguing with someone, but I didn't know who. I was at the bottom of the stairs, and still trying to be quiet. Then I heard Sookie start screaming, and fabric ripping, and I rounded the bottom of the stairs to find some sack of shit trying to rape her. 

Before I could get to her, a vampire I didn't recognize had lifted him off of her, and taken care of him for me. I rushed to Sookie.

“Are you okay?!” I asked. She clearly wasn't. He had bruised her face, and she had a gash on her forehead. 

“Lenore?” She was looking at me, trying to make sure it was me. 

“Yeah it's me. We have to go. Where's Ferrell?” 

Godfrey wouldn't tell us, and we were running out of time. We snuck back up the stairs, but there were people coming in from everywhere.

“There's a lockin tonight. They are going to watch the Vampires meet the sun in the morning.” she whispered.

“That's disgusting.” I was repulsed by this. Its one thing to decided for yourself to be a shit person, but then to decide for all the kids that would be in attendance. 

“Okay Sook, stay close to me.” I put my arm through hers, we locked elbows, and started our walk out.

Some nosey woman walked over to us, and smiled. “Hi, may I help you ladies?”

“No ma'am my friend here fell, and I'm taking to clean her up, thanks though.” I thought as hard as I could about my shield. I thought the hardest I've ever thought about it. Ms. 

Nosey fake smile looked confused, but turned and walked off. Sookie and I walked out the front door. 

“Now, I need you to really run, we have to get out of here before they notice you're gone.” 

We made it to the parking lot, and took off in a run to the exit. We had to slow down, and casually walk down the sidewalk when we got close. We had just left when the alarm sounded. 

“Act normal Sook.” I placed my shield back up, and around us. We made it two blocks, before we hid.

“I don't know Erics number, do you?” I asked her. 

“No. I know Bill's.” 

“Here, you call him. Ask him to tell Eric where I am please.” I handed her my phone, and sat down to concentrate on my shield as much as possible. 

“Bill! It's me, Sookie. Lenore came and saved me. We're hiding from the fellowship right now. I don't know exactly where we are. Can you still sense me?” 

She was still talking to him, but I couldn't focus on her, and hiding us. I was getting weak. I wouldn't be able to keep this up for long. I was becoming dizzy. 

“Lenore, Bill's on the way.” She crouched down next to me. 

I had to give up. If anyone found us I needed the last bit of my energy to protect us. We were tucked in a alley, near a dumpster. Sookie had stepped away from the dumpster to make her call, I was just about to tell her to hide better when we both heard. “There she is!” 

“Fuuuuck.” Was all I could think to say. God damn Sookie, and her attracting bull shit. I stayed sitting, because I was about to use the last of my energy, which meant I'd probably black out. 

Sookie was looking around for something to use as a weapon. 

“Sookie, get behind me.” If she was in front of me, and this worked she'd be injured.

I waited for them to appear, after a few seconds, a car blocked off the exit to the alley, and Sara and Steve Newlin got out. 

“You ladies almost ruined all of our hard work. Now it'd be in your best interest to come back with us.” 

“No thanks. I don't think either of us wanna be strapped to a vampire, while you roast them alive.” Sookie was bouncing back and forth on her feet. 

I thought hard about how they would murder us. I thought about never seeing Audwin, or Eric again. I thought about how Sookie would never see her brother, and he'd never know what happened. I thought about how evil these people were, and how they wanted to burn anyone who didn't agree with their twisted morals. I could feel the anger, and energy building.

“Sookie, duck.” She made a squeak, and dipped behind me. There was a wall of flames I shot at the Newlins. I heard them scream, and it made me smile. The screams kept going, and I don't know if they stopped, I blacked out. 

When I came to, we were back at the hotel. I didn't try to move yet. I just laid there, and enjoyed being alive. 

“Eric! She's awake!!” Sookies face hovered over mine.

“Hey Sook. I'm so happy to see you!” I smiled.

“Besides Jason, you're the only person that calls me that. You saved us. The Cops came after the explosion, and I told them the Newlins had tried to use a pipe bomb, and it didn't go as planned. I don't think they bought it, but Bill showed up, and one of the cops was actually a vampire, so after some glamouring, the Newlins were taken away, and we were free to go.” She was helping me sit up.

Eric was standing behind her looking down at me.

“Eric, please don't be angry. I couldn't just sit here safely all day. It's good I went anyway. Did Farrell get out?” The last part I asked the room.

It was Bill that answered. “Yes, they raided the church. Ferrell is safe now.” He walked over to Sookie, and placed his hands on her shoulders. She stood. “We'll give you a few minutes. I'm glad you're okay.” Sookie leaned forward and hugged me. 

After staring at me for a few minutes, Eric finally spoke. “Kvinna du kommer att bli min död.” He was rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I'm glad you're safe. You scared me. This could have been a disaster.” 

“You're not wrong. There were a couple of times I thought we were done for.” I moved to the edge of the bed. “Sookie attracts trouble. I hope Bill is up for it.” I stood, and was a little wobbly. 

Eric grabbed me, and pulled me into a crushing hug. I guess I did actually worry him. 

“If you purposefully put yourself in danger, I may have to lock you in a cage.” He mumbled into the crown of my head. 

I laughed. “Yeah good luck with that. I'm starving. I need to eat.”

He was still hugging me. “We also have to return to the nest this evening. So eat, and get ready.” He kissed the top of my head, and left.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I donned the same blue bobbed wig, and grey contacts. I wore some black leggings, and a cut up black tee, and some ankle high demonia shoes. They had little bats wrapped around the ankle. I had asked Eric about bringing Audwin, so he could feed in the suburbs. We walked away from the hotel, and flew to the residence. Audwin still hated flying.

“I don't suppose he'll ever grow accustom to it.” I said as I watched him waddle away. 

Eric grabbed my hand, and we walked towards the front door. He rang the bell, and let go of my hand. Ferrell answered. He smelled the air, taking deep breathes. He looked at me confused, and leaned into my face. He smelled again.

“Lenore?” He asked.

“Shh, I'm Rawnie.” I replied. 

He stepped out, and closed the door. He then pulled me into a hug. I heard Eric growl. 

“Where have you been? I looked everywhere for you?” He looked so concerned.

I explained what had happened in the shortest version possible. 

“So no one can know that I'm Lenore. Okay?” I asked.

He nodded and let us enter.

We mingled with everyone for a while. Eventually, I saw Bill, and Sookie, but they didn't pay us any attention. I was speaking with some human companions when I noticed Eric speaking with Sookie. The next thing I knew I was slammed to the floor by Eric. At first I was confused, but then I heard numerous gun shots. 

“Eric, whats happening?”

“It's the fellowship, juts try not to get shot.” He said.

After an eternity, which was only 30 seconds, the shots stopped. 

“Eric, let me up so I can help.” I spoke to his chest.

“But I finally have you pinned.” was his reply.

“Now isn't the time, I need to help people.” Something plopped onto my face. “Eric you're bleeding.”

He sat up. “Yes , I've been shot.” He sounded so blase. 

I found the wound, and used my magic to pull the bullet out.

“Aww, you could have sucked it out,” He said through his fangs. 

“The smell of all this blood is making you ridiculous.” Was my response.

He laughed, and kissed me. Full on kiss. It was cold, but yet there was a heat there that warmed my core. I was so disappointed when he pulled away. 

“Go, help,” He made a shooing motion. 

I walked around the room finding those who were hurt, and could be saved. I pulled out bullets, shards of glass, gave cpr, and even set bones. After I was finished I tried to find Sookie, but Bill said she was gone. I stepped out to call her.

“Hey Sook, you okay?”

“I'm done. I'm going home where everything is safe, and there's no vampire bullshit.” She was angry.

“Call me when you get back. Please be safe.”

We said our goodbyes, and disconnected. I went to find Eric. 

“Can we go now?” I asked.

He nodded. I called Audwin to me, and he met us in the front yard. Eric scooped us both up, and took off to the hotel. I couldn't help but kiss his neck. He growled his approval. He had probably saved my life tonight. I couldn't ever repay him. 

When we landed at the hotel, there was an hour before dawn. Eric instructed me on what to do to fly his, and Bills coffin back home. He gave me step by step instruction, so I wouldn't have any questions. He took my face in his hands, and kissed me deep. It felt amazing. I sucked on his tongue a little before he broke the kiss. 

“Att vara en daywalker och knulla dina hjärnor ut” he whispered to my lips. 

He locked eyes with me, and brushed his lips against mine, and was gone. I went into the room and starting packing. We wouldn't leave until 1 pm. I could pack, and then nap before we left. Eventually I'd have to ask Eric what language he was speaking at me so I could start learning it. 

Besides having amnesia, I couldn't remember the last time I felt like this. The wonder butterflies in my stomach, the eagerness of hearing his laugh. I didn't want to jinx it, but I was growing quite fond of Mr. Northman. 

After I packed, I set an alarm, and laid down for a nap. I didn't know If I'd fall asleep, yet eventually it found me. I dreamt of Eric, and his amazing kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've taken on 3, 3 week old foster kittens, along with my 2 adult cats, a baby, and a puppy. This may slow down my updates. I have wriiten a few chapters ahead, but I still have to edit them. Thanks everyone who reads!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 

When I woke up, I had to rush to make sure we got to the airport on time. We'd arrive before sundown, so Eric's dayman was meeting us at the airport. I was only a little concerned about how pissed said dayman would be over me asking for his ID. I didn't really care, if Eric was vulnerable, bet I'd keep him as safe as possible. 

I was so ready to get back. I hope Sookie will still wanna be room mates. I had made enough to get a crappy little car, and pay for rent. I was so excited to leave the hotel. I was safely buckled into my plane seat, with Auddie tucked under my legs. After about 2 hours, we were safely landed. 

I stepped off to see a middle aged man waiting by. 

“Hi, I'm Lenore. Who are you?”

He looked abashed. “I'm Erics dayman, Bobby.”

“Well then I suppose you'll understand why I ask for some identification then. Come on now.” I held my hand out and waited. 

He scoffed. 

“I'm serious. I'm not letting him out of my sight until I know hes safe.” I wiggled my hand at him.

He rolled his eyes, but gave me some id.

“Would you also need a tax return?, Maybe a list of references?” This guy.

“Look man, don't be an asshole. I have to keep a vulnerable Eric safe. Oh, I will definitely be telling him about this. Have a nice day.” I turned and walked away.

Fucking asshole. 

I collected my stuff, and Audwin and I took off to the hotel. I had one missed call from Sookie. I'll check it after a nap. I was exhausted. I cuddled up, and passed out.   
When I woke I went straight for coffee, then a shower. I came out, toweled off, and sat on the bed. Audwin was awake, and I started petting him. 

I checked my messages, and found one from Sookie, and one from Eric. 

“Hey Lenore, Its me Sookie, Just call me when you wake up. Jason may have found you a little car for pretty reasonable. Also I can come get you, and Audwin whenever you're ready. Talk to ya soon. Bye.” 

Awesome. Hopefully said car was no more than 5000. I could swing that. 

“Hello Lenore, I will be away for the evening, I will talk to you soon.” 

Interesting. Of course Eric didn't say who he was, because obviously I should know. I called Sookie back.

“Hello?”

“Hey Sookie, Its Lenore. Audwin, and I are pretty much ready whenever you are. I have tomorrow evening off as well, so yeah.”

“Okay I'll just come by tomorrow to get you. I can take you by Treys too. Oh, hes the guy selling the car. Its not a great one, but it'll work for now.” She said.

“Thanks Sookie! Are you feeling better after getting back home? I was a bit concerned after the other night, but you seemed to wanted to be left alone.”

“Yeah, I'm great.” That sounded like a lie, but okay.

After a few more minutes of mindless small talk, we disconnected. I sent a text to the number Eric had called me from.

-Hey it's Lenore. I'm moving to Bon Temps tomorrow. I should have a car as well, so I'll see you later?

I didn't really have anything to pack, so I ate, let Audwin out, and found a old Vincent Price movie to watch. Classic Horror is the tits. House on Haunted Hill, amazing. The Brain That Wouldn't Die, even better. There was one of the public access channels that had a guy dressed up hosting movie night, like Svengoolie, except he wasn't funny.   
He was dressed as Bela Lugosi, I hoped that he was an actual vampire, that would amuse me greatly. The movie playing was a old public domain movie called Bucket of Blood. It's on youtube, but watching it with this host was far more entertaining. I fell asleep at some point, when I did wake up it was almost 5 am. I turned the TV off, and went to let Audwin in, except he wasn't there. I didn't panic, sometimes he likes to wander off. 

I focused on the magic that connected us, and he was still alive. I pulled at the connection, and he refused me. What the fuck? I sat down, and focused all of my energy to see what he could see, and he was with a woman. She looked wild. The energy pouring off of her was godlike. There was a dog as well, a collie. Audwin seemed okay, just being stubborn, I couldn't keep the window to his sight open anymore. 

I needed to ask Octavia if she knew how to store energy better than I did. I was exhausted after using my second sight. I crawled back into bed, and went to sleep.   
I rewoke at 10 am. Audwin didn't come home. I'd have to pull him in the direction of Bon Temps later. I called Sook, and she was already on her way. After we disconnected, I noticed a text icon. I had a text from Eric.

-Yes

That was it. That was the text. He confused the shit out of me. I made sure everything I had was packed up. Sookie showed up, and even brought coffee. 

“Sookie, you're amazing.” She beamed. “Seriously though, thank you for everything. Not many people would do for me what you have.”

“You saved my life, also it's so nice to not hear you. I really have been a little lonesome since gran passed, and having a room mate will be great. Plus we keep almost the same hours.” She seemed excited. “Hey, wheres Audwin?” 

“Oh, he's off in the woods with some wild woman. I actually called to him last night, and he basically told me no.” I replied

Sookie didn't respond, but I could see her thinking really hard about what I'd just said.

We went by her house to drop my meager belongings off, and then headed to Treys. He worked at an auto body place, and had a older Toyota to sell. He wanted a 1000 more than I had. 

“So how about 5000, in cash right now?” I was extremely hopeful.

“I don't know. Cash is good, but that's less than I wanted. How about 5500?” he asked. 

“Well I have 5200 period. Nothing else. I'm not even lying to get it cheaper.” I said

“Okay, okay 5200.” He shook his head, and we finalized the sale. I'd have to get a tag, and pay taxes on it. I drove it to Sookies to park, I didn't get paid for 2 more days, so it'd all have to wait. Luckily I had paid Sookie rent before I moved in. She had set up a small area upstairs for me. There was a bed, dresser, and a desk. I sat my things down, and went for a walk in the woods.


	24. Chapter 24

I found the small cemetery near Sookies. There was so much power near her home! She probably wasn't even aware of it. Audwin would love it here. I hope I could call him to me this evening, I'd have to hunt him down even if he refused me again. Sookie had looked like she possibly knew the woman I was talking about. I picked some wildflowers to toss in my bath later, and headed back. Sookie was reading in the living room when I came in.

"Thanks again Sookie. Audwin, and I won't be here for long, but we'll try our hardest to be polite room mates."

"It's the least I could do." She smiled. "This evening I'll be out." She closed her book, and looked at me. "I suppose I can tell you. There was a murder a few weeks ago, and I think it's linked to some strange sex club thing. I asked Eric to help me, because I don't want to go in alone. I guess he told you though. You guys seem to be pretty close."

"Actually, no he didn't, but I'm glad you wont be alone. Please be safe. If these people really did kill someone, I doubt they'll thing twice about doing it again."

"Yeah, that's why I asked Eric. Plus Bill is so old fashioned, he'd never go for it." She opened her book, and started reading again.

I went to my room, and called Dr. Ludwig. Now that Texas was over, I could start my apprenticeship.

"You've reached Dr. Ludwig. Please leave a message, and I'll return your call."

"Hi Dr. Ludwig, It's Lenore. I'm ready to start my apprenticeship whenever you are. I'm staying in Bon Temps now, this is my cell phone, so its always with me. Thanks!" I hung up. I suppose that's her personal line, and not her emergency line. I should probably call Octavia as well. Honestly though, I didn't know if Eric was still paying her, or what. I should probably find out too.

If not, I could probably start covering it. Maybe she had also found someone else to help me with my magic. I had already unpacked what little I had, and I didn't really want to be here when Eric arrived. I knew that they weren't technically going on a date, but I still felt a smidge of jealousy. I could go on the hunt for Auddie.

Sunset was in a couple hours, I could pack a small bag, and head out to find him. If it was really far away, I could sleep in the woods. It wouldn't be the first time I had done that. I grabbed some snacks, a towel, some socks, bug spray, water bottles, flashlight, and matches. I told Sookie I was going on a hike, and I headed out. I focused on him, and he wasn't too terribly far away. I couldn't use his sight until he was awake, so I'd just follow his "rope" until then.

This area was gorgeous. It was still disgustingly humid, but it was so beautiful. I didn't mind. I was enjoying my hike. Eventually the sun started going down, and I felt Audwin waken. I tugged on the energy connecting us, and he was still refusing to come to me. This was extremely unlike him. I continued my hike. After about an hour it was full dark, I needed the flashlight. I kept going, I could feel him so strongly now. He had to be really close.

I started to hear sounds, and I could see some lights/ I turned the flashlight off, and crept closer to the lights, and sounds. I don't know why, but Audwin was near this cabin. As I got closer, I could make voices, one of them sounded a lot like Eric. I was pretty close now, and so was Auddie. I crept to a treeline so I could see what was going on. I didn't see Audwin, but I did see Eric had Sookie pinned down on a car, and her legs were wrapped around him.

A thick hot flame of jealous burst inside my chest. I was about to turn to leave when I saw the woman from using Audwins sight, and there was Auddie, the little shit, had wrapped himself around her neck. The collie was also with her. She looked right at me. Oh shit. This was the fucking maenad. That's why Audwin was with her. She had locked eyes with me, and was walking over to me now. She looked wild, but beautiful. I bowed enough to show her the back of my neck.

"Oh, such prostration for a proud one." I could see her feet. I stood back up. She was appraising me, and I was going to let her, and hope she didn't try to rip me apart.

"Your child has told me much about you." She said. "He admires, and loves you. I must say I am quite impressed by the connection you to have." She cupped my cheek in her hand, and whispered to me. "You don't know what you are yet. You are like them," she motioned towards Bill, "You were meant as a gift."

I didn't know what the fuck she meant. I nodded anyway.

She laughed, I felt her laughter pressing in on my skull. I don't think she was actually trying to make me feel her madness, but I was starting to anyway.

"Here little one, take your child and go."

Didn't have to tell me twice. I scooped Auddie up, locked eyes with Eric, noticed Bill, and him had Sookie, and I turned on my heel, and marched back into the woods. Fucking idiots. They could get themselves out of that mess. I was not naive enough to fuck with a woman that could literally make me insane. I stroked Audwin, as we hiked back. When we made it a fair distance away, I sat under a large tree, and cried. I sobbed, and hugged Audwin. I had been so terrified, and even then so jealous to see Eric on Sookie like that.

I was feeling too many things to process. I was exhausted, and I felt so alone again. I felt Audwin like my face. At least I had him. Now what did she mean I was meant as a gift? I wasn't like Bill, or Eric.

"Audwin I was so worried about you. I'm glad you were safe." I'd think about what she said as we finished our hike. I put Auddie down, and we headed slowly back to Sookies. By the time we got there, the sun was coming up. I didn't have to worry about running into Eric. I went in got a shower, and got ready for sleep. I plugged my cell in, and I had 4 voicemails. I'd listen to them after a nap. I curled under the blanket, and Audwin snuggled into me, and I slept.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

When I woke, it was already 4 pm. I never found a way to work. Uber would probably cost too much. I sat on the edge of the bed, and thought really hard about waking up. I grabbed my cell, and went to make coffee. I checked my messages. One was from Dr. Ludwig, One was a hang up, and 2 were from Eric. He had said I could take the evening off, and to call him. He said he was worried about my safety. I rolled my eyes, and erased the messages. At least I could figure out how to get to work tomorrow now.

I'd find out how much it was to get a tag, and maybe I had enough to do that. I could use my tips for gas money to get home. I think I even had a check with credit card tips, and my hourly wage waiting on me.

Thankfully, the maenad would move on. I had no desire to see her again. I doubt she'd tell me what she meant, and I'd rather not have the threat of crazy rage being forced on me. I drank my coffee, and went upstairs to make my room feel more homey. I started setting up my alter, and then sat on the bed and stared out the window.

I suppose I cant really be angry with Eric. We weren't defined as anything. I shouldn't have had expectations. I didn't even know him well yet.

I called Dr. Ludwig back.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hi, it's Lenore. I'm ready to start apprenticing." I said

"Yes, I got your message. When will you be back in Shreveport?" She asked.

"Tomorrow evening I work, but the following day, I can drive in to start learning. I have to get a tag for my car." I explained.

We set up a time for me to meet her Saturday, and after I was done, I could head in to work. I'd have to ask Sookie about a car door for Auddie. It was almost sundown. I gave in and called Eric. I could just leave a message anyway.

He answered.

"Uh, the suns still kinda up." I said.

He laughed.

"You didn't want to talk to me?" He asked.

"Well, I'm safe, Audwins safe, You're safe. Thanks for letting me take the evening off. It was a long evening."I didn't want to talk to him.

"Lenore." He sighed. "I had to play my part."

"You don't owe me an explanation." I said

"No, I do not. That should make me offering one mean something." He sounded annoyed.

"Well we'll talk next time I come into to work. I don't want to do it over the phone." I just didn't want to do it now.

He hung up. I didn't know if he was angry, or not. I didn't know if I cared. I put on some pajama shorts, and a tank top, grabbed a book, and went to sit on the porch, and read. I had opened the door, and went to step out when Bill popped up.

"Fuck!" I screamed "Bill! You scared me!"

"Sorry." He said "Is Sookie awake yet?"

He was holding a covered plate.

"No, I thought she was at work." Why did a vampire have a plate of food? "Bill, whats that?"

"It was on the steps." He walked past me into the house.

I sat on the swing, and started reading. I was reading more about mythological creatures. I had been outside for a while when I felt like I was being watched. I sent my energy out, and sure enough there was someone in the tree line. I closed my eyes, and focused. It was Eric. I sighed, and closed my book.

"Stop watching me, you creeper."

When I looked up, he was on the porch steps.

"Sookie, and Bill made up?" He was staring at the door.

"I guess." I said. "Is that why you came by? To acquire about Sookie, and her love life?"

"No, I came by to see you." He was watching me know.

I stayed on the porch swing, and pulled my legs up to my chest. I guess we were going to have that conversation now.

"Look Eric, you didn't make any promises to me, and I didn't make any to you. I never should have had expectations, and I honestly didn't know I had any until I saw you pinning Sookie down on your car. I would like to say it didn't bother me, but I'd be lying. I cant even blame it on the maenads influence. I was jealous, and that's it." I stared at the arm on the swing.

I felt him sit next to me. He didn't touch me, he just sat there.

"It is not easy for me to have feelings for another. The last person I had feelings for was Pam. There was another, before her, but that was so long ago." He said feelings like it tasted bad sitting in his mouth. "I do care for you, I also feel something for Sookie. It is not the same. You, and her are so different, but still both unique." He said.

"You mean useful?" Now I was just being a bitch. I turned to look at him.

"Yes, you are both useful. I, however would only feel sadness if something happened to you." His mask was gone, and he looked like he meant it.

"But why Eric? We have fun, and everything, but why?" And now I was being needy.

He put his arm around me and said, "Du påminner mig om kärlek. Du påminner mig om hopp."

"No, English. I need to understand."

He sighed, "How about I just say that if you live long enough, you see the same eyes in different people." He was watching me closely.

I just nodded, I assume he meant I reminded him of someone.

"Eric, did you hear what the maenad said to me last night?" I asked.

He really didn't expect that. "Yes." And now his mask was back.

"Okay." I reached back, and held his hand that was near my shoulder. I picked my book up, and started reading again.

"We could go inside. I don't imagine there officiant light out here for reading." He said

"In a few more minutes. I want to make sure Sookie, and Bill have plenty of time to 'make up' as you called it."

He chuckled. "So you and I have an come to a understanding then?"

I looked at him, "Not in the least, but I don't know if its necessary yet. There's a lot going on inside my head right now. I know that I care for you, and that you care for me, and for now that's enough. I will be jealous occasionally, I can't help it. I'm not good at sharing."

He smiled. I put my head on his shoulder, and at some point drifted off to sleep. I woke while Eric was carrying me to my bed.

"I have to leave soon. We really should spend time together while you're awake more often." He said as he placed me on my bed.

"I'd like that." He kissed the top of my head, and I swear he smelled my hair.

"Även luktar som hopp." He said.

"Mmm goodnight." I curled under my blanket, and went back to sleep.

I woke the next morning to find a note from Eric saying he'd see me at work. I had errands to run, and someone I was kinda dating. I had at least one friend, and my life was coming together. I would never have imagined that attempted murder would bring my life such fulfillment. I was eager for everything the future would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone for a little bit. We had to evacuate from hurricane Florence. We are back home, and doing great! I do steal a line from Star Wars in this story. This is my last chapter for this story, but I have already started the next one, and will be publishing it soon. Thank you everyone! Part two will be out before the end of this week.


End file.
